Across the Stars (2nd in Daughter of Time Alternate Universe Series)
by Maethoriel Artemis
Summary: Regeneration always brings a lot of uncertainty for the Doctor. But one thing he is absolutely 100% certain on is that he is in love with Alyssa Palmer, his empath companion. Question is, will she reciprocate his feelings? Follow the Doctor and Alyssa in their continued journey across the stars and find out. Second in the Daughter of Time AU Series.
1. Born Again

**Hola! Welcome to the sequel of Fantastic Voyage, the next leg of the long journey for the Doctor and Alyssa.**

Alyssa stared at the man wearing the Doctor's clothes as he ran around the console, flicking various switches. _What the hell did I just witness? Who is this man in front of me? And what happened to the Doctor?_ He had said that he was going to change as he was dying but she never expected him to explode with that orangey light, leaving behind the unfamiliar man before her when the light faded, wearing the Doctor's clothes.

"6pm…Tuesday..." the newly regenerated Doctor muttered turning a knob "October... 2006... On the way to Barcelona!" the Doctor straightens up and faces Alyssa grinning as if he was pleased with himself. "Now then... what do I look like?" Alyssa just stared at him, unable to form any words in her shock "No, no no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. Don't tell me" the Doctor checked himself over "Let's see... two legs, two arms, two hands..." the Doctor rotates his wrist "Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle" his hands fly to his head "Hair! I'm not bald!" he said happily running his hands through it. "Oh, Oh! Big hair!" the Doctor touched his face "Sideburns, I've got sideburns! Or really bad skin. Little bit thinner..." the Doctor slaps his stomach "That's weird. Give me time, I'll get used to it. I…have got… a mole. I can feel it. Between my shoulder blades" he rotated his shoulder "love that mole!" the Doctor turned his attention back to the still shocked and slightly scared red head "go on then, tell me. What do you think?" he asked wanting to get her opinion.

"Who…who are you?" Alyssa managed to say quietly.

The Doctor was a bit confused by her tone. She sounded…scared. "I'm the Doctor", he replied.

Alyssa shook her head "No…where is he? Where's the Doctor?" her voice rose "what have you done to him?"

That confused the Doctor even more. He'd told her that he was going to change so he couldn't understand why she was acting that way. "You saw me, I, I changed…right in front of you", he reminded her gesturing to the spot where he'd regenerated.

"I saw him sort of explode, and then you replaced him, like a…a teleport or transmat or body swap or something", Alyssa said. Both her empath abilities and a small voice in her mind telling her that he was telling the truth. That she _had_ seen him change but she was too caught up in this situation to take any notice to the voice or her empath abilities.

The Doctor stared at her in disbelief. She still wasn't accepting what she'd literally just witnessed only minutes ago. He had to get her to understand, no he _needed_ her to understand that although he had changed, he _was_ still the Doctor. "Ali it's me", he said softly, taking a step forward but she took a step back, still scared. "Honestly, it's me" he added trying to ignore the hurt he felt when she moved away. But he continued in his attempt to get her to understand, though he didn't take another step closer to her "I was dying. To save my own life I changed my body. Every single cell, but… it's still me"

"You can't be"

"Then how can I remember this? Our second trip I took you to the moon, 1969. Making you the first ever woman to set foot on the moon" seeing the look on her face, the Doctor continued "after our trip to Celaeno, you told me the significance of each of the charms on your bracelet" he gestured to it "you called it your 'bracelet of special memories'"

Alyssa's eyes widened as she finally realised that this _was_ the Doctor. There was no way for him to know those things if he wasn't. _Why didn't I take notice of my abilities?_ She thought mentally kicking herself for not taking any notice of them, they would've told her that he was telling her the truth. Though to be honest she was rather shocked over what had just happened that she wasn't really thinking clearly. At least not enough to consider listening to her abilities and the little voice inside her head, which had now changed its tune to 'I told you so' which she pointedly ignored. "Doctor", she breathed.

The Doctor smiled seeing that she now _knew_ without a doubt it was him "Hello"

"I…I'm so sorry for how I acted, not believing you. My abilities where telling me that you were telling the truth but I didn't listen to them" Alyssa admitted "it's just…just a lot to take in".

"You don't need to apologise Ali. I know it is a lot to take in", the Doctor said. Although he was confused by her initial reaction, he now understood the reasoning behind it. He should've realised sooner that it _was_ a lot for her to take in. The Doctor took a step back "so what do you think?" he asked, honestly wanting her opinion about this new him.

Alyssa looked him over, having not really done so earlier as she was too caught up in the shock of him changing right in front of her "it's different", she said.

"Good different or bad different?" the Doctor asked, hoping for the former.

"Good different without a doubt", Alyssa replied.

"Am I… ginger?" he asked seriously, really, really hoping he was. He'd always wanted to be ginger and out of all the bodies he's had so far, none of them had been ginger.

"No, I'm afraid you're a brunette", Alyssa answered.

"Aw I wanted to be ginger", the Doctor whined "I've never been ginger". It wasn't fair, Alyssa had lovely red hair while he was stuck with boring brown in this regeneration.

"Well…if it's any consolation, I think you still look good" that made the Doctor feel a little bit better even though he was a bit putout that he _still_ wasn't ginger.

"Right!" he clapped his hands and dashed to the console "Barcelona. Dogs with no noses and lots of running guaranteed. We did lots of running didn't we? All across the universe" he flicked some switches "And that one time we had to hop", he added hopping on the spot.

"Yeah we did look rather ridiculous", Alyssa said with a laugh remembering that particular adventure.

"Oh and don't forget dancing" the Doctor went over to Alyssa, grabbed her hands and danced with her around the console room in a pseudo waltz. and spun her on the spot. She giggled when the Time Lord dipped her, getting a smile out of him.

"I wonder if you know more moves than you did before", Alyssa said as he pulled her back up.

"Let's find out", the Doctor said eagerly.

"But first we need music", Alyssa pointed out "Can't really dance without it".

"You're right Ali", the Doctor agreed. He dashed back over to the console and ran around it trying to find the controls to play music like he did last time after their trip to WW2. The Doctor stopped what he was doing when he felt rather strange all of a sudden.

"Are you ok?" Alyssa asked concerned by the look on his face.

"Yeah I'm f-" he broke off gagging.

"Doctor?" Alyssa asked.

He tried to talk but ended up gagging again a bit more violently this time "uh oh", he muttered.

"Whats is it?" Alyssa asked worriedly.

"The change is going a bit wrong", he replied before gagging again, falling to his knees. Alyssa crouched in front of him very, very concerned for him.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked hating to see him this way. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something when a lever on the console caught his eye.

"I haven't used this one in years", he said jumping to his feet. He pulled the lever causing the TARDIS to shudder violently, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"What're you doing?!" Alyssa shouted as she fell backwards onto her bum.

"Putting on a bit of speed!" the Doctor said sounding crazed "That's it!"

With some effort, Alyssa managed to get to her feet. She grabbed onto the console and the Doctor ran around it turning knobs. "My beautiful ship!" the Time Lord shouted racing around flicking all the switches he could "Come on, faster! That's a girl!" he said urging his ship on. Alyssa stared at him slightly worried about the way he was acting and also being a little afraid of it too. "Faster! Wanna to break the time limit?!"

"Stop it!" Alyssa yelled at him just wanting him to calm down.

"Ah, don't be so dull Ali…where's your sense of adventure? Let's rip through that vortex!" he hollered not even noticing Alyssa making her way around to him. The Doctor felt a hand on his arm and glanced to his left at the red head. He found himself calming a little from her touch "The regeneration's going wrong. I can't stop myself", he admitted. The Doctor grimaced in pain "Ah, my head..." he groaned before he violently jerked away from her, turning crazed once more "Faster! Let's open those engines!" he shouted darting around the console to pull a random lever.

"What's that?" Alyssa asked as a bell started to ring.

"We're gonna crash land!" the Doctor replied laughing manically.

"Well then, do something Doctor!"

"Too late! Out of control!" the Doctor said, his voice rising hysterically "Oh, I love it! Hot dawg!" he hopped on the spot excitedly. Alyssa clung onto the console tightly terrified about what was going to happen. "Hold on tight, here we go!"


	2. Doctor who?

**Thanks to** **vampire-lover96-bite .me** **, bella cullen the original for following/faving my story.**

"Mum do you see it?" Rose asked as she and her mother ran out of their block of flats the moment they heard the sound of the TARDIS.

"No I don't", Jackie replied looking around.

"Jackie! Rose!" Mickey shouted running over to them "it's the TARDIS!"

"We know!" Rose said looking around for the blue box.

Suddenly the TARDIS appeared out of thin air, 20 feet above their heads. Mickey ducked down Rose pulled her mother to the floor as the box crashed against the buildings until it came down, skidding into a Post Office van and knocking a few dustbins out of the way.

Mickey, Rose and Jackie slowly stood up as the door opened and an unrecognisable man wearing the Doctor's clothes stumbled out. He noticed them straight away "Jackie! Mickey! Rose! Blimey!" he exclaimed going over to them "No, no, no, no, hold on" he took a couple of steps back "Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it? No, hold on…" the man walked over, placing his hands on Jackie and Mickey's shoulders, thinking hard "hold on. Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush… oh!" Jackie, Mickey and Rose jumped in alarm at his outburst "I know!" the man looked from one to the other, panting and beaming "Merry Christmas!"

He then promptly collapsed. A moment later, Alyssa stepped out of the TARDIS. "Oh god is he ok?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know, he just keeled over", Mickey replied.

"But who is he? Where's the Doctor?" Rose asked looking down at the unconscious man.

"That _is_ the Doctor", Alyssa said nodding to him.

"What do you mean, that's the Doctor?" Jackie questioned looking confused "Doctor who?"

* * *

The Doctor was now tucked up in bed, now dressed in striped pyjamas. Alyssa sat on the edge of the bed while Rose and Mickey hung back. Jackie hurrying into the room holding a stethoscope "Here we go" she handed it over to Alyssa "Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it", Jackie explained "Though I still say we should take him to hospital".

"We can't. They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race", Rose told her mother as Alyssa put the stethoscope in her ears. Jackie opened her mouth to say something and Rose just shushed her. They watched as the red head placed the stethoscope either side of the Time Lord's chest.

Alyssa was relieved to hear that both hearts were beating steadily. "Both are working", she said taking the stethoscope out of her ears.

"What do you mean, 'both'?" Jackie questioned, a look of confusion on her face.

"He's got 2 hearts", Alyssa replied.

"Oh, don't be stupid", Jackie said clearly not believing her. Alyssa just gave her a look telling her that she wasn't joking.

"Ali you would mind explaining how this happened?" Rose asked wanting to know what had occurred for the Doctor to have completely changed into the man currently laying in their spare bed. Alyssa nodded in agreement.

In the living room Jackie, Mickey and Rose listened as Alyssa told them what happened. It wasn't easy as she couldn't really remember parts of it. She remembered playing the Weakest Link and being beamed on-board the Dalek ship. She also could recall making her decision to leave but after that point it was a blur. The last thing she knew prior to the Doctor regenerating was waking up in the TARDIS with a slight head ache. Rose was rather shocked to learn that the Doctor, the previous Doctor that is, had sacrificed himself to save Alyssa. "So he can't change back?" she asked slightly hoping that he could as it was the previous Doctor's trust she'd been trying to win back. She had no idea whether this new Doctor would forgive her or want nothing to do with her.

"I'm afraid not", Alyssa said apologetically "but he is still the Doctor, Rose" she added quickly.

"How do you know? He looks completely different", Rose said.

"He may look different but he knows things. Things that only the previous Doctor knew" Alyssa held up the wrist with her charm bracelet on "I once told him all about this bracelet, what each charm represented. It was one of the things that he told me to convince me that he was still the Doctor".

"What else did he tell you?" Rose asked "to convince you, I mean".

"You remember I told you about my second trip with him, to the moon?"

Rose nodded remembering "Yeah, you said that by stepping on the moon in 1969, you became officially the first woman on the moon".

"He told me that as well and that's how I knew it was really the Doctor" when Rose still didn't look convinced, she added "Rose I promise you, he _is_ still the Doctor". Alyssa reached across and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, trying to tell her to trust what she was saying. Rose nodded although she still wasn't completely convinced, despite Alyssa's assurances.

As it seemed to Mickey like both women could do with a break from aliens and the Doctor, he suggested that they go out and do some last minute shopping.

~Street~

"This feels really weird", Alyssa remarked as they walked down the street.

"How so?" Rose asked.

"The last time I was on Earth, it was September", Alyssa replied "That was only a few days ago. Now it's Christmas".

"That's what life is like in the TARDIS, you forget all about Christmas and things. You get sort of…timeless", Rose said understanding where Alyssa was coming from. After all she had missed 14 months instead of just a few hours.

"Oh, yeah, that's fascinating, cos I love hearing stories about the TARDIS", Mickey said sarcastically. Go on, tell me another one because I swear I could listen to it all day. TARDIS this, TARDIS that…"

"Shut up", Rose said although she knew he was only teasing, trying to get Alyssa to laugh or at least smile.

"Oh, and one time the TARDIS landed in a big yellow garden full of balloons…" Mickey continued.

"Actually we _did_ go to a garden full of balloons", Alyssa told them getting looks of surprise from both Mickey and Rose.

"Well don't leave us in suspense" Rose linked her arm with Alyssa's "tell us all about it".

"All right" the red head then launched into a tale about that particular adventure which soon had both Mickey and Rose laughing.

"I can't believe he did that!" Mickey laughed.

"I can", Rose giggled. She wished that she'd been there, it sounded like they had a lot of fun "Ali tell us another one", she said wanting to hear more about what she'd missed out on. Alyssa opened her mouth to tell them another story when she noticed the brass band of masked Santas a little ways away. She didn't know why but she got a bad feeling about them "Ali what is it?" Rose asked seeing the red head staring at the brass band.

"Something's not right about them", she replied as the Santa's slowly lowered their instruments. Rose, Alyssa and Mickey watched them for a moment and then all of a sudden the Santa's started firing blue flame out of their instruments.

The trio quickly ducked down behind a stall as chaos started up with people running around, screaming. "It's us! They're after us!" Rose exclaimed.

"You don't say!" Alyssa said with absolute sarcasm.

"We need to get out of here", Mickey said as the Santa's blasted their stall.

"Agreed. Run!" the trio darted out from behind the stall and ran as fast as they could down the street.

"What's going on? What've we done? Why are they after us?" Mickey asked frantically as they ran.

"Taxi!" Rose shouted as one pulled up and the 3 of them clambered in.

"They're after the Doctor", Alyssa said sitting back in her seat. It was the only thing that made sense. Why else would a bunch of Santas attack them?

"I can't even go shopping with you. We get attacked by a brass band" the taxi drove off, Rose pulling out her phone "Who're you phoning?"

"My mum", she replied putting her phone to her ear. Rose listened for a couple of minutes before she said, exasperatedly "Get off the phone!"

"Who were…those Santa things?" Mickey asked.

"No idea", Alyssa replied as Rose hung up.

"If you think about it, the only reason they're attacking us is because they are after the Doctor", she reasoned.

 _They're not getting him_ Alyssa thought firmly. There was no way they'd get the Doctor. Not on her watch.

The moment the taxi pulled up outside the Powell Estate, the trio jump out and race towards the Tyler flat. "Get off the phone!" Rose shouted as she burst into her flat seeing her mother chatting away on the phone.

"It's only Bev! She says hello"

Rose grabbed the phone "Bev? Yeah. Look, it'll have to wait". She hangs it up and looks at Mickey and Jackie. Alyssa had made a bee line for the Doctor's room to make sure he was ok "Right, it's not safe. We've got to get out. Where can we go?"

"My mate Stan, he'll put us up", Mickey offered.

"That's only two streets away" Rose turned to her mother "What about Mo? Where's she living now?"

"I don't know! Peak District!" Jackie replied.

"Oh, we'll go to cousin Mo's then", Rose said.

"No, it's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?" Jackie asked thoroughly confused as to why Rose wanted to go to cousin Mo's on Christmas Eve.

Rose then noticed the tree in the corner of the room. It wasn't the white tree they had earlier, it was green "Mum….where'd you get that tree?"

"I thought it was you", Jackie answered as Alyssa stepped out of the spare room.

"How can it be me?" Rose asked. They'd both decided to use their old white tree this year instead of getting a new one. So why did she think the new tree was from her?

"Well, you went shopping. There was a ring at the door, and there it was!" Jackie answered.

"No, that wasn't me", Rose insisted.

"Then who…" Jackie trailed off as the tree lights up on its own.

"Oh, you're kidding me", Rose said staring wide eyed at it.

They all watched as sections of the tree began to spin, slowly at first and then very fast all the while playing a demented version of 'Jingle Bells'. Jackie screams as it decimates the coffee table in a matter of seconds.

"Go, go! Get out!" Mickey shouted at the females as he picked up a chair fend off the tree. Jackie made for the front door whereas Rose and Alyssa heads for the spare bedroom.

"We've got to save the Doctor!" Rose cried.

"What're you doing?" Jackie asked them wondering why they weren't trying to make a run for it.

"We can't just leave him Jackie!" Alyssa shouted at her.

"Mickey!" Jackie called to the black man who was still fending off the tree "Leave it! Get out! Get out!"

Mickey stood his ground for a little longer before giving up and going into the spare room "No, leave him. Just leave him!" the older Tyler urged them.

"Get in here!" Mickey shouted. Frustrated, Jackie did as she was told, slamming the door behind her. She, Mickey and Alyssa drag the wardrobe across the floor and prop it against the door, pressing themselves against it to try and keep the tree at bay.

Rose on the other hand rushed over to the bed and tried to wake the Doctor up "Doctor, wake up!"

That didn't work. So she tried a different approach by putting the sonic in his hand. Still the Doctor remained lifeless. Jackie, Alyssa and Mickey were thrown backwards as the Christmas tree finally smashed through the wardrobe.

"I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree!" Jackie shrieked as she cowered against the wall. Alyssa scrabbled backwards to get away from the advancing tree, absolutely terrified. She could say that she was almost as scared as she'd been on Platform One.

 _Doctor help us!_ She thought as the same time as Rose murmured, desperately into the Time Lord's ear "Help Ali". The blonde quickly drew back as the Doctor suddenly sat up, pointing the sonic at the tree causing it to explode.

"Remote control" the Doctor lowered the sonic "But who's controlling it?" he got off the bed, went over to where Alyssa was and helped her up "are you ok?" he asked her, checking her over for injuries.

"I will be", Alyssa told him honestly. The Doctor nodded, taking her hand and led her out of the room, grabbing a dressing gown along the way.


	3. Something is coming

**Thanks to WorldJumper0123 for following my story.**

The group filed out of the flat, looking over the balcony. Down on the ground 3 Santas stared up at the 4 humans and the Time Lord. "That's them" Mickey said "What are they?"

"Shush!" Rose shushed him.

The Doctor aimed his sonic at the Santas in a threatening manner, his hand tightening on Alyssa's. They _dared_ to attack his Alyssa and that was something he wasn't going to let pass. The trio of Santas backed away, standing closer together before vanishing in a flash.

"They've just gone!" Mickey laughed "What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off"

"Pilot fish", the Doctor said making them all look at him.

"What?" Rose asked.

"They were just pilot fish", the Doctor repeated before coughing and throwing himself back against the wall, clearly in pain. He reached out and grabbed Alyssa's hand when she knelt beside him.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"I was woken too soon", he panted "I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy". Vortex energy escaped from his mouth as he exhaled. "You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defence, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of year… he lurched forward groaning, pulling Alyssa with him as he still had a tight grip on her hand. She winced at the flash of pain she felt from him and decided to try and block it out the best she could. She wasn't doing it to be heartless, she hated to see him in pain but she wasn't going to be any good to anyone, including the Doctor if she passed out due to what he's feeling. Plus it would make the Time Lord feel guilty and she couldn't have that.

"My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need…"

"What do you need?" Jackie asked frantically going over to his other side to help Alyssa in supporting him.

"I need…"

"Say it, tell me, tell me, tell me…"

"I need…"

"Painkillers?" Jackie asked.

"I need…" the Doctor gasped noticing Alyssa cringe. He knew that she was feeling his pain and that made him feel awful but there was nothing he could do. He'd just have to make it up to her when his regeneration had settled.

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I…"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I dunno, Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need..."

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need…"

"Is it food?" Jackie asked, her voice rising hysterically which was not helping either the Doctor or Alyssa who was desperately trying to block out the Time Lord's pain but it was still getting through to her "Something simple? Uh…a bowl soup? A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"Jackie shut up!" Alyssa snapped feeling like she'd gotten to the point where it was almost too much. That meant the Doctor was in a lot more pain.

The Time Lord lurches forward again, pulling his hand out of Alyssa's. The red head stayed where she was, trying to fight back the light headedness she was suddenly feeling.

"Haven't got much time" the Doctor panted, knowing he had to tell them…had to warn them of what was coming before he passed out. Especially Alyssa. He _needed_ her to know of the danger. "If there's pilot fish, then…" he pulled an apple out of his dressing gown pocket "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"Oh, that's Howard. Sorry", Jackie said apologetically.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" the Doctor questioned.

"He gets hungry", Jackie replied.

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?" the Doctor asked looking at the apple confused.

"Sometimes", Jackie replied.

The Doctor suddenly shouts with pain and sinks to the floor. Alyssa goes to his side, ignoring the wooziness she was feeling. "Brain…collapsing…" the Doctor grabs hold of Alyssa's upper arms tightly. Staring into her green eyes, he struggled to get out his next sentence "P…the Pilot Fish mean that something, something…" he took several deep breaths, his eyes never leaving Alyssa's "something is coming Ali" the Doctor then collapsed into the young woman's lap.

Rose and Mickey carried the Doctor back inside while Jackie helped Alyssa to her feet. They'd barely moved two steps before the red head suddenly passed out, scaring Jackie. "What happened?" Rose asked as she rushed out onto the balcony when her mother called her, sounding very worried.

"She just collapsed!" Jackie cried.

"The Doctor's pain must've been too much for her", Rose said kneeling down next to the unconscious red head as Mickey ran out, hearing Jackie's cry.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked both worried for the red head but rather confused by what Rose meant.

"She's an empath mum. It means she can feel what we feel", Rose explained. She turned to Mickey "We need to move her to my room", she said. The black man nodded, went over and carefully gathered the young woman up in his arms. He carried Alyssa to Rose's room and gently laid her down on the bed.

* * *

Hours later…

"Any change?" Jackie asked Rose as she walked in.

"Ali hasn't woken", she replied "and the Doctor…he's worse. Just one heart beating". Rose sighed sitting down on the arm of the chair. She was at a loss as to what to do. In one room they had an unconscious Time Lord and in another, they had an unconscious empath.

Jackie and Rose watched the TV in silence before Mickey called for their attention. "I've just found out about Pilot fish" Rose got up to have a look at the laptop screen "Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless. They're tiny. But the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish", Mickey explained.

"Do you mean like sharks?" Rose asked.

"Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them… now we get that" the animation of a shark on the screen snaps viciously.

"Something is coming…" unknown to everyone except Jackie, the TV screen goes slightly static "How close?" Rose questioned.

"There's no way of telling, but the pilot fish don't swim far from their daddy", Mickey explained.

Jackie watches as a distorted image appears of the television screen "So, it's close?" Rose asked Mickey.

"Funny sort of rocks", Jackie remarked.

Rose turned her attention to the screen "that's not rocks…" as the image becomes clearer, she edges closer to the TV.

"….coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning"

The image suddenly becomes clear revealing an alien. It roared at them making all three humans gasp and jump backwards. "The face of an alien life form was transmitted live tonight on BBC1"

* * *

Mickey called Rose back over when he managed to access to the military "They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way", he told Rose as she came over to have a look.

"Coming for what, though? The Doctor?" Rose asked.

"I don't know" Mickey shrugged "Maybe it's coming for all of us". They watched as an image a four of the aliens popped up on the screen "Have you seen them before?"

Rose shook her head "No", she said.

The pair watched, listening to the aliens as they spoke, Rose surprised that she couldn't understand them at all. "Seriously? Sycorax Rock?" Alyssa's voice spoke quietly. Rose and Mickey looked over to see her standing there still looking rather pale, clutching a blanket around herself.

"You understand them?" Rose asked.

"Yeah", she replied walking towards them, still a little unsteady on her feet "don't know why though". Mickey stood up, allowing Alyssa to have his seat.

"Do you think you could tell us what they said?" Mickey asked.

"If you're feeling up to it", Rose added.

"I'm up to it Rose", Alyssa told her. She took a breath and repeated what the aliens had just said "People. You belong to us. To the Sycorax. We own you. We now possess your land, your minerals, your precious stones. You will surrender or they will die. Sycorax strong, Sycorax mighty, Sycorax rock"

"'They will die?' who's they?" Rose questioned.

"Don't know but it sounds like they're threatening us. Or at least some of us", Alyssa rubbed her head "but I haven't got a clue as to who they're talking about".

"Well it's a start at least", Rose said.

"How's the Doctor doing?" the red head asked looking at them. Mickey and Rose exchanged looks before the latter answered her question.

"He's not doing well, only 1 of his hearts is beating"

At that Alyssa got up and walked quickly over to the spare bedroom where Jackie was sitting at the bedside of a rather restless Time Lord. "How are you feeling?" Jackie asked when she noticed Alyssa in the doorway.

"So-so Jackie", Alyssa replied "but I'll live. Sorry for giving you a scare, that wasn't my intention"

"That's quite alright Ali. As long as you're ok now", Jackie said understandingly.

Alyssa looked at the Doctor "I'll feel better once he wakes up", she replied honestly.

Jackie nodded in understanding. "Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked standing up.

"That sounds nice. Thanks Jackie", Alyssa replied. Jackie nodded again and left the room. The red head entered the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She shrugged off the blanket, ignoring the shiver that ran through her as she did so. Alyssa took hold of the Time Lord's hand. She sat there for a moment in silence before she started to hum Hush-a-bye Mountain, running her other hand through the Doctor's hair. It seemed to work as it appeared to Alyssa as if he looked a little more relaxed.

She bit her lip in worry when she rested her head on his chest and heart only 1 heart still beating. "Come on Doctor, please pull through", Alyssa pleaded rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand.

* * *

When Rose checked in on the Doctor, she found Alyssa still sitting in the chair holding on to his hand fast asleep. "The Doctor wouldn't do this", she said to Mickey "her voice shaking slightly "The old Doctor. The proper Doctor. He'd wake up. Not for us but for her" Rose nodded at Alyssa "he'd wake up to save her".

"He must care for her a lot", Mickey remarked remembering what Rose had told him.

"More than you and I could possibly imagine" Mickey took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

* * *

The sun had barely started to rise when there was a commotion from outside the flat. "What is wrong with you?" a woman shouted "Jason? Jason?"

Rose and Mickey hurried out the flat "Sandra?" Rose called.

"He won't listen" Sandra gestured to the man before her, walking in a daze "He's just walking. He won't stop walking! There's this sort of…light, thing. Jason? Stop it! Right now!" Sandra turned and chased after him.

Rose and Mickey looked over the balcony to see numerous people walking, a blue light flashing every so often around their heads as they made their way to the stairs. They followed the crowd of people up to the roof, their loved ones trying but failing to persuade them to get away from the edge. They all seemed like they were…hypnotised.

"What do we do?" Mickey asked eyeing all the people lined up along the roofs edge.

"Nothing. There's no one to save us. Not anymore", Rose replied sadly. With the Doctor currently out of commission and not looking like he was going to wake up any time soon, there was no hope for them now.

~bedroom~

Alyssa was jerked awake when the ground shook violently. She sat up, eyes widening at the shattered glass. "Rose what's going on?" Alyssa called reaching the door as Rose, Mickey and Jackie rushed past.

"I don't know!" Rose called back. Alyssa glanced back at the Doctor before deciding to go see what was going on. She, Rose, Mickey and Jackie looked up gaping at the huge ship that came into view, obscuring the sun. Rose and Alyssa stared up at the ship for a moment longer before darting back inside.

"TARDIS?" Rose asked as they hurried into the Doctor's room.

"TARDIS", Alyssa confirmed. The blonde nodded and got her mother to help her pack up some supplies while Alyssa and Mickey got the Doctor ready to move. Minutes later they were out of the door, Alyssa and Mickey carrying the Doctor between them while the Tyler women carried several plastic bags of shopping each.

Alyssa didn't even have to use her key to get into the box as the door opened all on its own as she and Mickey approached. "I suppose you don't know how the fly this thing?" Rose asked Alyssa hopefully as the red head and Mickey carefully set the Doctor down onto the grilled floor.

"I'm afraid not", Alyssa replied.

"So, what do we do? Just sit here?" Mickey asked hoping they had a better plan other than hiding out in the TARDIS.

"That's as good as it gets", Rose said clearly frustrated. Alyssa looked up from where she sat beside the Doctor, sensing her frustration. She wanted to assure her that it was going to be ok but even _she_ didn't know what to do.

"How about a nice cup of tea?" Jackie suggested getting out a thermos flask.

"Mmm, the solution to everything", Rose said a little sarcastically.

"Now, stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food", Jackie said setting the flask down before leaving.

"Tea. Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British" Rose doesn't answer Mickey, she just watched Alyssa sitting beside the Doctor, holding his hand "How does this thing work?" Mickey asked looking at the TARDIS's scanner "If it picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered" he pressed a few buttons "What do you do to it?"

"I don't know. It sort of tunes itself", Rose replied in a tone that made Alyssa look up at her concerned. But as the blonde had her back to her, she didn't see her look.

Outside Jackie was coming out of the block of flats with yet more bags, in time to see the TARDIS being teleported away in a flash of light "Rose!" she cried. She looked up at the spaceship hovering in the sky, scared.


	4. champion of the Earth

**Thanks to Commandercroft, Adaya Black, torchbearer, NicoleR85, ErrantHuntress, Charmed2100 for following/faving my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thanks! Here's another update!**

Alyssa looked up when she heard a bleeping sound from the console. "Maybe it's a distress signal", Mickey suggested as he listened to it.

"A fat lot of good that's going to do", Rose muttered.

"I wonder whats taking Jackie so long?" Alyssa asked wanting to get Rose thinking about something else other than the situation they were currently in.

"I dunno", Rose replied "I'd better give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there".

"I'll give you a hand", Alyssa said getting up.

"Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine", Mickey called after the two of them as they headed for the door.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Rose asked with her hand on the door.

"I'm not that brave", Mickey admitted.

"Oh, I don't know…" Rose said with a smile and opened the door. She and Alyssa were promptly grabbed and roughly pulled out of the box causing them to scream.

Mickey rushed after them, knocking over the open thermal flask as he went. "Close the door!" Alyssa shouted at him as she struggled in the Sycorax's grip. The black managed to shut the door before he too was grabbed by a Sycorax. The Sycorax that had grabbed Alyssa walked over to his leader and spoke quietly to him.

"What are they talking about?" Rose asked Alyssa quietly.

"I don't know. I can't hear them", she replied.

Whatever the Sycorax had said to the leader, the alien nodded before looking straight at the group of humans. He raised his hand and pointed at Alyssa and said "The red girl. She has the key to the clever blue box" Alyssa glanced down at her key hanging around her neck. It had been tucked under her shirt but during the struggle, it had come out, put on display for the Sycorax to see.

She'd never taken it off, not since the Doctor had given it to her "She owns the blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet".

Alyssa looked up at him eyes wide. "But she can't, she's just a kid", Harriet protested.

"I'm not a kid Harriet. I'm 21", Alyssa corrected her "and if they want me to speak for the planet, then I'll speak for the planet".

Rose caught her by the arm as she stepped forward "Think you can do this?" Rose asked quietly.

"Honestly? No. But I don't have a choice", Alyssa replied honestly.

"Good luck", Mickey said giving her an encouraging smile. Alyssa took a deep breath and composed herself the best she could before she turned to address the Sycorax Leader.

"I address the leader of the Sycorax under the contract laid out in convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation. You think you can just swan with your big ship and army, take our loved ones hostage and expect the rest of us to surrender? In what universe would anyone just surrender when the people we love are in danger? Answer: none. You know what we would do? Fight back" as Alyssa spoke she felt this sudden surge of courage within her "And we'd win. Wanna know why? Because we have something worth fighting for and you don't. So I'm giving you this _one_ chance. Release the hostages then take yourself, your army and get off our planet. Leave and don't ever come back. Because I guarantee you that if you stay, it won't end well for you".

There was a moment of silence before all the Sycorax burst into laughter. "You are very, very funny", the Sycorax leader told Alyssa "And now you're going to die", he added a little more angrily.

"Leave her alone!" Harriet and Rose shouted at the same time Mickey said

"Don't touch her!"

The trio tried to run forward to come to Alyssa's aid but they were restrained by Sycorax. The Sycorax leader continues to speak, circling the young woman as he did so. "Did you think you were clever to threaten us?" the leader raised his arms "We are the Sycorax, we stride the darkness" the alien hissed at Alyssa who flinched, the courage she had when she spoke was no gone, leaving her feeling rather afraid "Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion, then your world will be gutted and your people enslaved. And I'll take great pleasure in killing you slowly".

"Hold on, that's English", Alex, the man who'd been translating what the Sycorax leader had been saying.

"He's talking English", Harriet repeated.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile!" the leader spat.

"You can definitely here English, right?" Alyssa asked Alex, Harriet, Rose and Mickey. She understood the Sycorax Leader when he spoke so she couldn't tell if he'd suddenly started to speak English but she knew if the others could hear it then tha meant the TARDIS was translating. If the box was translating for them it meant only one thing. The Doctor was awake. That thought made her heart soar. She had been really worried when he collapsed on the balcony.

"Yes", Rose replied a smile growing on her face. She'd reached the same conclusion that Alyssa had.

"Absolutely", Mickey agreed.

Alyssa turned back to the Sycorax leader "see? They can definitely hear English", she said.

"I only speak Sycoraxic!" the Sycorax Leader declared.

"I know you do but I think you're missing the point. If they can hear English that means it's being translated…which means…" she broke off to turn towards the TARDIS. Mickey, Alex, Harriet and Rose followed suit. The doors to the TARDIS open and there stood the Doctor looking much better than he did before.

"Did you miss me?" he asked with a grin, his eyes fixed on Alyssa.

The Sycorax leader roared in fury and lashes his whip at the Doctor who catches it easily. He yanks it out of the alien's hands and tosses it away. The Sycorax tried to attack him with his staff and again the Doctor disarmed him. This time he snapped the staff in half and tossed he pieces away. "You threatened Ali. That was a bad move. It makes me decidedly less merciful", the Doctor warned. While he was resting in the TARDIS, he had heard every single _word_. He'd heard how Alyssa had spoken to the Sycorax Leader which made him rather proud of her. Then he heard the alien's response, more specifically the threat he made about killing her slowly. That of course caused a surge of anger through the Time Lord which along with the tea, gave him the strength to wake up. The Sycorax was should count himself extremely lucky that he'd only _threatened_ his girl…if he had hurt her in anyway… that alien would learn why he's sometimes called the Oncoming Storm.

The Time Lord turned to the humans, greeting them all as he passed until he got to Alyssa. "Hello", he said smiling softly at her.

"Hi", Alyssa said responding with her own smile.

"How are you feeling?" the Doctor asked searching her face for any signs that she was still feeling his pain from earlier.

"Better", Alyssa replied "Before you say anything, there is no need to be sorry. It wasn't your fault".

"But…" he was cut off when she placed a finger on his lips.

"It's _not_ your fault Doctor", she repeated moving her finger "I don't blame you at all". The Doctor saw in her eyes and on her face that she was telling the truth, she didn't blame him at all. That made him feel a little better though he still was going to make it up to her. "How are you feeling?" Alyssa asked.

"Much better. My head's nice and clear. All I needed was a good cup of tea", the Doctor replied. The pair looked at each other for a moment before Alyssa flung her arms around him. The Doctor immediately wound his arms around her.

"Fantastic", she murmured earning a laugh from the Doctor at the use of her of his previous self's catchphrase.

"Yes it is", he agreed, dropping a kiss on top of her head.

"I'm sorry. Who is this?" Harriet asked interrupting their moment. The Doctor let go of Alyssa and turned to Harriet.

"I'm the Doctor", he replied.

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" Harriet questioned.

"I'm him. I'm literally him", the Doctor assured her "Same man, new face. Well, new everything".

"But you can't be", Harriet insisted. How could he be? He looked completely different.

The Doctor knew he was going to have to persuade her that he was still the Doctor the same way he did with Alyssa. "Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens…it wasn't the war…it was the thought of your mother being on her own".

"Oh, my God", Harriet breathed realising that this man in front of her was indeed the Doctor.

"Did you win the election?" the Doctor asked.

"Landslide majority", Harriet said smiling, rather pleased.

"If I might interrupt!" the Sycorax Leader shouted.

They all spin around having completely forgotten all about him. "Yes! Sorry! Hello, big fella!" the Doctor said cheerily although his stance had turned defensive as he face the Sycorax Leader.

"Who exactly are you?" the alien asked.

"Well, that's the question", the Doctor answered with a grin.

"I demand to know who you are!" the Sycorax Leader demanded.

"I DON'T KNOW!" the Doctor bellowed back mimicking the leader's roar. He then relaxed "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that I…I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic?" he looks at Alyssa "Sexy?" he gave her a cheeky wink and she smiles back shyly "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob" The Doctor noticed a button "And how am I going to react when I see this" he points at it with an insane smile "a great big threatening button" he runs up the stairs laughing A Great Big Threatening Button Which Must Not Be Pressed Under Any Circumstances. Am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix? Hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?"

The Doctor crouched down and opens the door in the base of the pillar supporting the button "And what've we got here? Blood?" he dips a finger in and tastes it "Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron" he waggles his tongue around at the nasty taste and wipes his finger on his dressing gown "Ah, but that means…blood control…" the Doctor become delighted at that "Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Never Ever Be Pressed…then I just want to do this"

He whacks the button hard "No!" Harriet and Rose shouted. Alyssa didn't think he'd just press the button if he wasn't sure that the people under the Sycorax's control where safe.

"You killed them!" Alex exclaimed.

"What do you think, big fellow? Are they dead?" the Doctor asked.

"We allow them to live"

"Allow? You've no choice! I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes" the Doctor explained "It's like hypnosis…you can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong".

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force", the Sycorax Leader said.

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people" the Doctor gestured to the humans "These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than…"

"Um that's the Lion King", Alyssa pointed out. During one of the days she'd been sick, she had wanted to watch a movie. She wanted some light-hearted Disney fun so she picked the Little Mermaid. Part way through the movie Jack and the Doctor had joined her. Pretty soon they were watching another and another. The Lion King was amongst one of the movies they'd watched.

"Is it? Well the point still stands. Leave them alone!" the Doctor demanded.

"Or what?" the Sycorax leader challenged.

"Or…" the Doctor grabs a sword from one of the Sycorax guarding the humans, runs down the steps and comes to a stop in front of the TARDIS "I challenge you".

The leader and the other Sycorax burst out in laughter "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?" the Doctor asked.

"You stand as this world's champion", the Sycorax leader said unsheathing his sword and walking down the steps.

The Doctor shrugged off his dressing gown "Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up" he tossed the dressing gown over to Alyssa who just about catches it. "So…you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

The Sycorax hisses at the insult. The two kneel by their swords. "For the planet?"

"For the planet"


	5. no second chances

The humans watch as the Doctor and the Sycorax leader clashed swords. Alyssa gripped the dressing gown tightly in her hands as she watched really hoping the Doctor could win this. Her grip tightened even more on the dressing gown when the Doctor got knocked to the side. _Come on Doctor, you can do this_ she thought as he got to his feet. Their swords clashed again.

"Look out!" Rose shouted as the Sycorax Leader swung his sword at the Time Lord who just managed to dodge it.

"Oh yeah, that helped. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks", the Doctor said sarcastically. He led the fight up the stairs and onto a platform on the outside of the spaceship. Alyssa winced when the Doctor got elbowed in the nose by the Sycorax Leader.

The Doctor groaned, stumbling back a few steps clutching his nose. His gaze drifted over to Alyssa. He couldn't afford to lose. Her life was on the line…along with everyone else on Earth. Much more determined, he lifted his sword and ran at the Sycorax Leader. The Sycorax leader ran at him and they clashed swords once more. The pair both grimace with effort that is until the Sycorax Leader managed to knock the Doctor backwards to the ground. The alien slashed at the Doctor's wrist cutting his hand off.

Alyssa gasped as she felt a flash of pain in her wrist, dropping the dressing gown. She rubbed her wrist wincing at the slight pain. Surprisingly it wasn't as painful as she'd expected, it felt like she'd burned herself on a hot pan or something. However, it did still hurt.

The Doctor watched his hand fall to Earth "You cut my hand off", he stated both stunned and annoyed.

"Ya! Sycorax!" the leader said triumphantly.

The Doctor got to his feet "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. 'Cos quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy…to do this" he holds up his stump of an arm and before the eyes of everyone, his hand grew back.

"Witchcraft", the Sycorax Leader snarled.

"Time Lord", the Doctor retorted.

Alyssa snatched a sword from a nearby Sycorax "Doctor!" she called and he turned to her. She tossed him the sword.

"Thanks Ali!" the Doctor said as he caught the sword. He turned back to the Sycorax Leader "Want to know the best bit? This new hand…" he dropped into a Texan accent "It's a fightin' hand!" The Doctor runs at the Sycorax leader and the fighting resumes.

This time it's the Doctor who seems to have the upper hand. He whacked the Sycorax leader hard in the stomach with the hilt of his sword and the alien groans. The Doctor does it twice causing the Sycorax leader to fall to the ground. "I win", the Doctor said pointing his sword at the alien's throat.

"Then kill me"

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command: Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?" The Doctor had been very tempted to do what the Sycorax said but he stopped himself. He didn't want Alyssa to see this new him as a killer. He wanted to be a good man…better man, for her.

"Yes", the Sycorax leader said agreeing with the Doctor's terms.

The Doctor jabbed his sword closer "Swear on the blood of your species", he ordered in a far more angry tone than before.

"I swear"

The Doctor grinned, his anger now gone "There we are, then! Thanks for that! Cheers, big fella!" he jabs his sword into the ground.

Alyssa ran over with the dressing gown and gave the Doctor a hug "not bad for a man in his PJ's", she remarked.

The Doctor smiled down at her "Very Arthur Dent", Alyssa helped him into the dressing gown "Now, there was a nice man" the Doctor put his hand into the dressing gown pocket "Hold on, what have I got in here?" he produced a satsuma making Alyssa giggle.

"Doesn't that just sum up Christmas?" she asked as they started to walk back to the others.

"Yep" the Doctor tossed the satsuma up in the air and catches it "You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?"

Behind them the Sycorax leader get to his feet. He picks up his sword, roaring as he charged at them. Without even turning around, the Doctor threw the satsuma at a button on the side of the ship causing the ground underneath the Sycorax leader to open. He tumbles to the Earth screaming. "No second chances. I'm that sort of a man", the Doctor said seriously glaring at the other Sycorax as he wound his arm around a rather shocked Alyssa.

The last thing he wanted was for her to see this new him kill something or someone. But the leader had gone too far. He'd tried to attack her. That was the one thing he wouldn't stand for, anyone or anything threatening or harming his Alyssa.

* * *

The Doctor stands in front of the TARDIS with Alyssa and the others "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time" the Doctor said looking at all the Sycorax seriously "And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet…when you tell them of its riches, its people, its potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended".

After that they were teleported back to Earth. "Where are we?" Rose asked looking around.

"We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!" Mickey laughed and jumps up and down with glee. The Doctor holds up his hand as the spaceship's engines started up.

"Wait a minute…wait a minute…", the Time Lord said as the ship takes flight, back into the skies and the Doctor grins.

"Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!" Mickey cheered gleefully.

Rose jumped onto Mickey's back laughing "Yeah! Don't come back!"

"It is defended!" Mickey cheered.

Alyssa turned to the Doctor and flung her arms around his neck in a hug. He lifted her off her feet and spun on the spot getting a laugh out of her. He set her back down with a big grin on his face.

The Doctor set Alyssa down and turned to Harriet. "My Doctor", Harriet said happily.

"Prime Minister", the Doctor said smiling at her.

The two of them hugged as they did so Rose and Alyssa hugged. Both rather happy that the Sycorax were leaving.

"Rose!" Jackie called getting the attention of her daughter.

"Mum!" Rose called back running over to her mother.

"Oh, talking of trouble", the Doctor muttered causing Alyssa to lightly whack him on the arm.

"Rude", she scolded him.

"Well I'm not ginger" his gaze went to her red hair "so not fair", he grumbled as he wound a finger around a strand and gently tugged it. Alyssa swatted his hand away.

"If you really want ginger hair, you could dye it", she suggested. The Doctor looked at her as if she'd just suggested that he go have tea with a _Dalek_.

"Dye my hair? Are you serious?" he asked staring at her in disbelief.

"Well you're the one grumbling about not being…" she broke off when all of a sudden a green beam of light shoots out from the round nearby. They all looked up and watch as four more beams of light shoot up to join the first one. The combined beams destroyed the Sycorax spaceship much to the shock of everyone.

The Doctor stormed up to Harriet angrily with Alyssa following him. "That was murder", the Doctor stated angrily.

"That was defence. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago", Harriet explained.

"But they were leaving", Alyssa said shocked that Harriet would do something like that.

"You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves", Harriet said trying to defend herself and her actions.

"Britain's Golden Age", the Doctor disdainfully.

"It comes with a price", Harriet countered.

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race"

Alyssa tried not to feel offended by what he said, she knew that he didn't mean her. Only the small number of people who'd rather shoot first ask questions later. "Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf"

"Not mine", Alyssa said quietly trying not to lash out at the woman. Though it was proving to be rather difficult when she could feel the Doctor's anger burning inside her.

"Excuse me?" Harriet asked looking at her surprised.

"You didn't do it on my behalf. You did it for yourself. It was selfish. And it was murder", Alyssa told her calmly, clenching her fists. _I'm not going to lash out. I'm not going to lash out_ she thought repeatedly.

"And I should have stopped you", the Doctor added.

"What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?"

"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word", the Doctor threatened.

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that", Harriet said not believing him.

"No, you're right. Not a single word. Just six", the Doctor said correcting himself.

"I don't think so", Harriet shook her head.

"Six words", the Doctor repeated.

"Stop it!" Harriet shouted.

"Six". The Doctor and Harriet stare at each other in a battle of wills. Alyssa stood back and watched feeling the tension from both of them. A moment later the Doctor walked around Harriet and went over to Alex. He removed the man's earpiece and spoke quietly to him.

Once he was done, Alyssa went over. The two of them re-joined Jackie, Mickey and Rose and the group walked away completely ignored Harriet's calls.

* * *

Alyssa leant against the console humming a Christmas song under her breath as she waited for the Doctor. "Sorry I took so long Ali", she heard the Doctor say from behind her. Alyssa pushed off from the console and turned around to find the Time Lord wearing a long light brown coat with a brown pinstripe suit. "What do you think?" he asked wanting her honest opinion.

"I like it", Alyssa replied. _Very handsome_ she thought.

 _'Why thank you'_ the Doctor's voice said in her mind. The Time Lord himself had a bit of a pleased look on his face.

"You spoke in my head. How did you do that?" Alyssa asked a little surprised.

"The same way you did just then. I projected my thoughts", the Doctor replied.

"But I didn't project my thoughts", Alyssa insisted.

"Maybe not consciously. But you did it all the same. It's not the first time you did it either, I heard you call out for help at the flat", the Doctor informed her.

"You-you did? You mean _I_ was the one who caused you to wake early?" Alyssa asked her voice rising a little "I can't believe it. I'm so sorry. I didn't even know I was doing it I swear, I was just thinking it I never meant for to project it to you…" she was cut off mid ramble by the Doctor putting a finger over her lips.

"It's ok Ali, I'm not mad at you", the Doctor assured her.

"You're not?" Alyssa asked surprised.

"No I'm not. I'm more surprised that I heard your thoughts. Humans aren't usually telepathic unlike Time Lords", the Doctor replied.

"So what does it mean?" Alyssa asked.

 _'It means somehow we have a telepathic bond'_ , the Doctor replied mentally making her jump.

"Ok that's going to take some getting used to", Alyssa commented "so I just think what I want to say and you can hear it?"

"Pretty much. Though you're going to need to practice a little so I don't accidently hear the thoughts I'm not supposed to. Like how you thought I looked very handsome", the Doctor said making Alyssa blush slightly.

"Yeah I guess I am going to have to practice", Alyssa admitted "I suppose you wouldn't mind helping would you?"

"Of course not. We could start now if you want", the Doctor offered.

"Maybe later. We've got Christmas dinner at the Tyler's remember?" she reminded him.

"Good point", he agreed. The pair started towards the door when all of a sudden music started to play.

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colours and promises_

It was the same song from they'd danced to at the place Jack took them to. "I think she's trying to tell us something", Alyssa said.

 _How to be brave?_

"Yeah I think so to", the Doctor agreed. He held out his hand to Alyssa "Miss Palmer may I have this dance?"

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

"Yes Mr Smith you can", Alyssa replied taking his hand. They walked back up the ramp to the main part of the console room.

 _But watching you stand alone,_

Once there, Alyssa put her other hand on the Doctor's shoulder, the Time Lord placing his other hand on her waist. They started to dance.

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

 _One step closer_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid._

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

The Doctor smiled softly down at Alyssa as they danced around the console room. She looked up at him with a smile of her own.

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

At those words, the Doctor tightened his grip on Alyssa. Just like he did before. _No. Nothing was taking her away from me. Not now. Not ever._

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

The Doctor spun her on the spot.

 _[Chorus:]_

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid._

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

The Doctor gazed into her gorgeous green eyes as they danced. He loved those eyes. And her smile. It made him want to smile.

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

The Doctor dipped Alyssa earning a laugh of delight from the young woman. He loved that laugh. He loved making her laugh. The Doctor straightened her, pulling her up against him. He looked down at that beautiful face of hers and those pink lips…

God he wanted to kiss those lips… badly. Well…he _had_ kissed her but as his previous self and since she didn't remember it…then it didn't really count. This time however, if he did kiss her…then she would remember. And he wanted to so, so badly because he loved her. He'd been trying to work up the courage in his last body to tell her but then he'd regenerated. He was sure that with enough time, he would've told her how he felt. But with this new body, he didn't have to wait…to get up the courage. He _loved_ her and maybe it was best to see if she felt the same.

"Ali there's something I want to tell you…"

"What is it?" Alyssa asked. The Doctor bent his head down and pressed his lips against hers making sure that she felt his love for her. The red head's eyes widened when she felt the rush of feelings from him. But she didn't hesitate to kiss him back, putting her arms around his neck.

Eventually they pulled away both breathing a little heavily, faces slightly flushed. "I think I know what you were trying to tell me but I'd appreciate it if you'd just clarify it a little", Alyssa said.

"I love you Ali", he breathed.

"Good. And if you couldn't tell, I love you too", Alyssa said softly.

"I think I got an indication that you loved me back but I'm not too sure", the Doctor said gazing at her face.

Alyssa leant in close enough so that their lips were almost touching "Then allow me to convince you some more", she said before she closed the tiny gap between their mouths.

The TARDIS hummed in contentment as they kissed. Her Thief and Daughter together as it _should_ be. As it was meant to be.


	6. a white christmas?

The Doctor and Alyssa eventually pulled away from the second kiss "I think I may need a bit more convincing", the Time Lord said. He leant in to kiss her again when Alyssa stopped him by putting a finger on his lips.

"Perhaps I could convince you some more later. We do have a Christmas dinner to get to remember?" Alyssa reminded him.

"Do we have to?" the Doctor asked as Alyssa took her finger away from his lips.

"Yes, we do. It would be rude not to show up especially when we _both_ agreed to it", Alyssa said emphasising the word both.

The Doctor sighed knowing that she wasn't going to be persuaded out of it "fine, we'll go", he said a bit reluctantly as he'd much rather be spending more time alone time with the woman he loved. He held out his hand and Alyssa took it. They then walked out of the TARDIS hand-in-hand.

* * *

Rose looked up from where she was setting the table when she heard the front door open. She smiled when she saw the Doctor and Alyssa standing there. Now they had two extra pairs of hands, it didn't take the Tyler's and Mickey long to get everything set up. Soon they were all sitting down, tucking into the dinner Jackie had prepared.

After dinner came the pulling of crackers. Rose screamed as hers banged when she pulled it with the Doctor. "I think this is yours", he said handing over a pink paper hat.

"It's pink!" Rose laughed putting it on her head "mum, it should be yours!"

The Doctor turned to Alyssa who was holding out her cracker to him. He took hold of the other end and pulled. He won for the second time and like with Rose, he gave Alyssa the paper hat. Her one was green "matches your eyes", the Doctor remarked as she put it on _'Your gorgeous green eyes'_ he added mentally. Alyssa looked away, blush on her cheeks but the Time Lord could see that she was smiling.

"Oh hey it's Harriet Jones!" Rose exclaimed suddenly spotting the woman on the TV that had been playing while they'd been eating. They all turned to look at the TV, the Doctor pulling out a pair of black square framed glasses from his pocket.

"Prime Minister, is it true that you are no longer fit to be in position?" a man asked.

"No. Now, can we talk about other things?" Harriet asked looking rather flustered to the group.

The Doctor stood up and put on the glasses and looked sternly at the TV. "Is it true you're unfit for office?" the man on the TV pressed.

"Look, there is nothing wrong with my health!" Harriet insisted "I don't know where these stories are coming from! And vote of no confidence… is completely unjustified".

"What exactly where those 6 words you said to that man?" Alyssa asked the Doctor.

"'Don't you think she looks tired?'" the Doctor said repeating it from earlier.

"And that brought on a vote of no confidence in Harriet Jones. Just goes to show you never underestimate the power of words", Alyssa said.

The phone rang in the kitchen and Jackie went off to answer it. She came back after a moment and said "It's Beth. She says go and look outside".

"Why?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, just go outside and look" Jackie replied "Come on, shift!"

All five of them exited the block of flats to see what appears to be snow falling from the black sky, the occasional light steaking across it. "Oh, it's beautiful. What are they, meteors?" Rose questioned looking up the sky in awe.

"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, it's ash", the Doctor corrected her.

"Okay, not so beautiful", Rose amended.

"This is a brand new planet Earth" the Doctor said still looking up at the sky "No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new" the Doctor looked at Alyssa and she looked back at him.

"Yes it is", she agreed. She understood that he was not only talking about Earth's awareness of aliens but about their new relationship.

"And what about you?" Rose asked hesitantly "what are you going to do next?"

"Back to the TARDIS, same old life. Well…slightly different life", the Doctor replied putting his arm around Alyssa's waist. The red head glanced up at him and smiled which he returned.

"Just you two?" Rose asked tentatively. She had kinda hoped the Doctor would allow her to travel with them again. Maybe not long term but for a little while at least.

"You're welcome to come if you like", the Doctor said looking over at her.

"Really?" Rose asked hardly daring to believe what she was hearing.

"Yes", the Doctor replied. He let go of Alyssa and walked over to the blonde "But on one condition: you don't ever do anything that could hurt Ali in any way because if you do, I'm sending you home for good" the Doctor said seriously "This is your second and last chance Rose. There won't be a third".

Rose looked past the Doctor at Alyssa who was watching them "I promise Doctor I won't ever do that again", she promised. She'd do anything, agree to anything if it meant that she could travel with them again.

"Good", the Doctor said, glad she understood.

"You're never are going to stay, are you?" Mickey asked catching the trio's attention.

"There's just so much out there. So much to see. I've got to", Rose told him.

Mickey smiles understanding that Rose wanted to continue travelling with the Doctor and Alyssa "Yeah"

"Well, I reckon you're mad", Jackie commented "The three of you. It's like you go looking for trouble"

The Doctor goes up to her "Trouble's just the bits in-between" he puts an arm around Jackie "It's all waiting out there, Jackie, and it's brand new to me". The Doctor goes back to Alyssa and Rose "All those planets…and creatures and horizons…. I haven't seen them yet! Not with these eyes. And it is going to be…fantastic".

Both Alyssa and Rose smile at the use of his former catchphrase. The Doctor held out his hand to Alyssa who took it with no hesitation "so where are we going to go first?" she asked him.

"Um…that way" the Doctor said pointing to a random spot in the sky "No, hold on. That way" he points slightly to the right of where he first pointed.

"Sounds good to me", Alyssa agreed. She and the Doctor looked at each other for a moment before looking up at the star studded sky.

* * *

~Boxing Day~

"Thank you for today", Alyssa said after a moment of watching the movie in silence "it meant a lot to me". Upon Alyssa's request, they'd stopped by her house where they spent the entire day with Sarah, her mother. For Alyssa it had been rather enjoyable especially since her mother seemed to like the Doctor. For the Doctor it had been rather enjoyable too considering it was fairly normal, his previous self would've thought it was too domestic. But this new him liked it a lot.

Neither of them told Sarah about the TARDIS or the fact that they travel through time and space or how her houseguest was an alien. They didn't even tell her about their relationship although Sarah seemed to figure out that they were more than just friends. The older Palmer woman was happy that her daughter had found someone else but she did take the Doctor aside before the pair left and had a serious discussion with him in regards to him hurting her daughter. The Doctor assured Sarah that he would _never_ hurt Alyssa, not like her previous boyfriend did.

"You're welcome Ali", the Doctor said kissing the top of her head as she was currently snuggled up next to him on the sofa. The movie had just gotten past the point where Han Solo had taken the Millennium Falcon through the asteroid field when the Doctor suddenly declared that he could do a better job. He started to move when Alyssa stopped him.

"No we're not playing dodgems with asteroids", she said firmly.

"Why not?" the Doctor asked with a pout.

"Because I don't want to. Besides the TARDIS wouldn't exactly be happy with you doing that", Alyssa replied. As the Doctor continued to pout, she pressed her lips against his and kissed him. Try as he might, the Doctor couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Without breaking it, he tugged Alyssa onto his lap. From her new postion, Alyssa raised her hands and ran them through the Doctor's hair. The Time Lord closed his eyes at the sensation. He deepened the kiss as he tangled his fingers into Alyssa's wavy hair. The young woman closed her eyes loving how his hands felt in her hair.

Eventually they broke away, faces flushed and breathing heavily. "I love you", Alyssa panted.

"I love you too, my brilliant Ali", the Doctor said before connecting their lips once more.


	7. New York times fifteen

"Stop distracting me", Alyssa said for the third time "she's trying to teach me which control is which".

"But I can do that", the Doctor said putting his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind.

"You?" Alyssa scoffed glancing at him "Mr-I-failed-my-drivers-test. And don't deny it, the TARDIS told me".

"Well…can't you learn later?" the Doctor asked not even bothering to argue. Of course the TARDIS told her. He shouldn't have been surprised. "I wanna do something more…fun".

Alyssa twisted around slightly in his arms to look at him properly "Oh? What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"This", the Doctor said before he kissed her. Somehow without breaking the kiss, Alyssa managed to twist herself around in his arms so that they were now face to face. As the couple made out, the door to the TARDIS opened and Rose stepped in. The blonde stood there for a moment before she cleared her throat to announced her presence.

"Oh, hi Rose", Alyssa said as she and the Doctor broke off.

"Hi, Ali" Rose said "I see you two are together now".

"Yes we are", the Doctor said happily, winding an arm around Alyssa's waist.

"Its about time", Rose remarked. She'd seen how much the Doctor cared for the red head and it did appear like it was reciprocated. She wondered how long it would be before they'd gotten together. Looks like she didn't have to wonder anymore. Though she hoped she wasn't going to walk in on them kissing too many times. "So where are we going today?" she asked.

"Further than we've gone before", the Doctor replied kissing Alyssa's temple before letting her go and turning to the console. Both women had to grab hold of the console quickly as the Doctor sent the TARDIS into the time vortex.

~...~

When Alyssa and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and they gaped at what they saw. It was a futuristic city with flying cars zooming to and fro. "It's the year five billion and twenty three… we're in the galaxy M87, and this…this is New Earth", the Doctor said.

"That's just… That's just…" Rose couldn't quite come up with the words to describe what she thought about it.

"Fantastic!" Alyssa said laughing happily as she watching the flying vehicles.

"I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet!" Rose jumped up and down excitedly "Different sky. What's that smell?"

The Doctor bends down and pulls some grass up. "Apple grass", he said showing the girls. Alyssa took the blades of grass from him and sniffed it.

"Apple grass", she repeated smiling.

"That's beautiful!" Rose said gazing up at the Doctor, smiling "Oh, I love this. Can I just say…" she linked his arm through his "…travelling with you… I love it".

"Same", Alyssa agreed _'and I love you'_ she added mentally hoping the Doctor heard it. They hadn't really had a chance to practice the telepathic bond much as they'd been too distracted with other things.

 _'I love you too'_ the Doctor said getting a smile from Alyssa. Then she got a very childish idea. She tapped the Doctor's arm and shouted "tag!"

Alyssa then took off with the Doctor following closely behind. The red head shrieked as he caught her, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. The Doctor lost his balance bringing them both down, Alyssa on top of the Time Lord. They both lay there stunned for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "Looks like this new you has rubbish balance", Alyssa said getting off him and helped him up.

"I only have rubbish balance because I'm head over heels for you", the Doctor countered.

"That was seriously corny", Alyssa remarked "you're not going to make that a thing are you?" she asked hoping that he wouldn't.

"I can't help it if I do" the Doctor touched her face "I love you".

A bit later…

The trio lay sprawled on the grass, lying on the Doctor's coat. "So, the year five billion…the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted", the Doctor said looking up at the sky.

"That was our first trip", Rose smiled recalling their first trip with the Doctor.

"We had chips", Alyssa added.

"So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars", The Doctor continued "Soon as the Earth burns up… oh yeah, they get all nostalgic… big revival movement… but then find this place!" he propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the view of the city "Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in".

"What's the city called?" Rose asked.

"New New York", the Doctor replied.

"Oh, come on", Alyssa said not believing him.

"It is! It's the city of New New York!" the Doctor pauses, thinking "Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York" Alyssa smiled down at him which he notices "What?"

"You're so different", the red head remarked.

 _'Still good different?'_ the Doctor asked mentally.

 _'Without a doubt'_ Alyssa managed to reply with a bit of effort. The Doctor grinned at her, sat up properly and gave her a kiss.

"Can we go and visit New New York… so good they named it twice?" Rose asked getting up. Alyssa and the Doctor stood up as well.

"Well… I thought we might go there first", the Doctor said nodding to a large building in the distance.

"Why, what is it?" Rose asked.

"Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals", the Doctor said shrugging on his coat. He then pulled out his psychic paper "I got this. A message on the psychic paper" the Doctor showed both of them what was written on the paper.

"Have you forgotten something?" Alyssa asked. When the Doctor gave her a confused look, she added "I can't read the physic paper, its always blank to me".

"Oh, right", the Doctor said mentally smacking himself for forgetting that "basically someone wants to see me in Ward 26 of the hospital".

"And here I thought we were just sight-seeing. Come on, then. Let's go and buy some grapes", Rose said linking her arm through Alyssa's. Alyssa took hold of the Doctor's hand and they walked towards the hospital.

~hospital~

"Bit rich coming from you", Rose remarked as they entered the hospital.

"I can't help it. I don't like hospitals….they give me the creeps", the Doctor admitted.

 _The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted._

"It's very smart though. Not exactly NHS", Alyssa commented.

"No shop. I like the little shop!" the Doctor remarked.

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything" Rose said.

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war", the Doctor told her.

A cat nurse walks by and nods at Rose and Alyssa. The blonde stares at her surprised at her appearance. "They're cats", she said pointing.

"Don't stare Rose. We must look just as strange to them too", Alyssa said.

"That's where I'd put the shop!" the Doctor said pointing over Rose's shoulder with one hand and taking Alyssa's hand with the other "Right there!" While Rose is looking at the spot he pointed at, the Doctor led Alyssa over to a lift and steps inside.

"Ward 26, thanks!" The Time Lord told the lift. Rose rushed to the lift but it was too late, the doors had closed.

 _Commence stage one… disinfection_

Green lights flash on and the Doctor and Alyssa suddenly get soaked in a shower of disinfectant. The red head yelped and tried to hide behind the Doctor but the Time Lord kept the woman in front of him. White powder was then puffed at the pair, the Doctor barely reacts to it while Alyssa was a little more surprised. After the white powder came the blow dryer.

When they stepped out of the lift, both the Doctor and Alyssa looked very well groomed. The pair are lead into the ward by a veiled nurse. "Nice place", the Doctor said looking around "No shop, downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one…just a shop, so people can shop".

"The hospital is a place of healing", the cat nurse said removing her veil.

"A shop does some people the world of good…" the Doctor continued.

"What is it with you and a little shop?" Alyssa asked as they walked.

"I like a little shop", the Doctor replied "plus…I wanted to get you some flowers".

"Never mind, you can get me some later", Alyssa said.

The trio passed by a bed where an extremely fat man. The Doctor and Alyssa glanced at the man who looked like he was turning into stone. "Excuse me!" the smartly dressed woman said indignantly "Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York".

"That's Petrifold Regression, right?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm dying. A lifetime of charity and abstinence, and it ends like this", the Duke groaned.

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance"

"Frau Clovis!" the Duke gasped and the woman went to his side "I'm so weak".

"Sister Jatt. A little privacy, please", Clovis commanded and Sister Jatt led the Doctor and Alyssa away.

"He'll be up and about in no time", Sister Jatt assured them.

"I doubt it. Petrifold Regression? He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure… for… oh, a thousand years? He might be up and about, but only as a statue…" the Doctor said.

"Have faith in the sisterhood", Sister Jatt said "It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient. Is there no one either of you recognise?" Sister Jatt asked the pair. The Doctor looked around the ward and noticed a familiar face.

"I think I've found him", the Doctor said.

The trio approach the Face of Boe and the cat nurse he was with. "Novice Hame, if I can leave this lady and gentleman in your care?" Sister Jatt asked.

"Oh, I think our friend got lost. Rose Tyler. Could you ask at reception?" the Doctor asked.

"Certainly, sir" Sister Jatt replied and left.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep", Novice Hame said "That's all he tends to do these days. Are you two friends, or…?"

"We met just the once on Platform One", he Doctor replied.

"What's wrong with him Novice Hame?" Alyssa asked looking at the Face of Boe. He didn't look too well in her opinion. She could feel that he wasn't doing to good either.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying", Novice Hame said sadly.

"Of what?" the Doctor asked.

"Old age. The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions, although that's impossible", Novice Hame said.

The Doctor smiled "Oh, I don't know… I like impossible", he said. The Doctor knelt in front of the Face of Boe's tank "I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me… it's the Doctor…" the Time Lord placed a hand on the tank and Boe sighs. Alyssa puts a hand on his shoulder and gives him a smile when he looks at her.


	8. Cassandra returns

**Thanks to CrystalVixen93, alexandrita13, Serenity Rena, SeleneAlice, LPWomer, midnightblackangel, dream lighting for following/faving my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thanks (chapter 6)**

 **CrystalVixen93: thank you (chapter 6)**

 _Hope, harmony and health. Hope, harmony and health._

The Doctor crossed the ward with a cup of water for Novice Hame. "That's very kind. There's no need", Novice Hame says taking it from him.

"You're the one working", the Doctor said going to over to the window.

"There's not much to do, just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing, sometimes, in my mind... Such ancient songs…"

"Are we the only visitors?" the Doctor asked, his gaze drifting over to where Alyssa stood talking on the phone. They'd both been a little concerned when Rose still hadn't turned up at the ward so Alyssa decided to call her.

"The rest of Boe-kind became extinct long ago", Novice Hame said "He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old" the Doctor smiled "There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart two secrets…the two he's kept his entire life. He will tell one secret to the only one like himself and the other to the most brilliant person he's ever known".

"What does that mean?" the Doctor asked.

"It's just a story", Novice Hame said waving it off.

"Tell me the rest", the Doctor said curious.

"It's said he'll talk to a wanderer. To the man without a home", Novice Hame said "the lonely God".

"What about the other person?" the Doctor asked knowing Novice Hame was referring himself in the previous sentence.

"The other is said to be a woman", Novice Hame said "the most brilliant woman he'd ever known. The stories say that she made him be a better person, that they were rather close".

The Doctor glanced over at Alyssa, wondering if Hame was referring to her. In his opinion she was brilliant _and_ she'd made him a better man…well alien. It wouldn't be hard for her to do the same for the Face of Boe, whoever he was. "What's wrong?" he asked as she walked back over to them with a worried expression on her face.

"Rose didn't sound like herself on the phone", Alyssa replied "Her accent was weird and she used the term 'apples and pears'. Something is definitely wrong"

"When Rose gets here we'll figure it out, ok?" the Doctor assured her.

"Ok", Alyssa agreed. She had this feeling that this seemingly calm trip was going to go south very soon.

* * *

 _Ambient temperature stands at fourteen degrees. This temperature is designed to promote healing and well-being._

The Doctor wandered around the ward after watching the Duke of Manhattan celebrate his recovery. Both the Time Lord and Alyssa had been very surprised by his recovery…and slightly suspicious of the Matron Casp's rather vague answers. Alyssa could sense she was hiding something and voiced this to the Doctor. The Time Lord had a lot of faith in her ability as an empath and was more than determined to find out what was going on.

As the pair were looking at…or in the Doctor's case, examining a red skinned patient, Rose wandered in to the ward. The Time Lord noticed her and waved her over. Alyssa frowned as Rose approached them, there was something off about her…she could sense it.

"This patient has Marconi's Disease", the Doctor told Rose when she finally joined them "Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it…they've invented a cell washing cascade…it's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced".

The Time Lord dashed off to another patient, Alyssa and Rose following. The red head tried to focus her abilities on Rose to see if she could figure out _why_ she sensed that something was off about the blonde. It was weird…it was like Rose wasn't Rose anymore. Alyssa gave herself a mental shake. _That's stupid Ali. Rose is still Rose_ she thought. She was probably just imagining what she was sensing purely because she was concerned as to what the cat nurse's were hiding.

"Pallidome Pancrosis", the Doctor said nodding to a patient who was as white as the hospital gown her was wearing "Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine" he waved cheerfully at the patient. "I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this", the Doctor said and they walked off to do just that "Because if they got the best medicine in the world…then why's it such a secret?"

Alyssa opened her mouth to answer when Rose beat her to it. "I can't Adam and Eve it", she said. The trio stopped, the Doctor and Alyssa eyeing the blonde confused.

"What's with the voice Rose?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh, I don't know…just larking about New Earth…New me…", Rose said waving her off, keeping her focus on the Doctor.

"Well, I can talk" the Doctor grinned "New New Doctor".

"Mmm…aren't you just…" Alyssa's mouth dropped open when Rose suddenly grabbed the Doctor's face and planted a smacking kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, he looked very shocked and she was extremely breathless. "T…terminal's this way", she breathed and sauntered off.

It took the Doctor a moment to bring himself out of his shock and turned to Alyssa. "Ali…I didn't…you know I'd never…its just happened so fast…I'm so, so sorry", he said frantically, his sentences mashing together in his haste to apologise.

"I know you wouldn't", Alyssa said. She glanced over the blonde "I also know she wouldn't do that either…unless she wasn't herself". The red head started towards the blonde when the Doctor lightly grabbed her hand, tugging her back to him. He then cupped her face and kissed her, making sure she could feel how much he loved her.

He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. _'You're the only one I love'_ he told her mentally _'the only one I will ever want to kiss'._

 _'I know'_ Alyssa answered looking into his warm brown eyes _'but there IS something off about Rose…I sensed it when she came into the ward. Shouldn't have dismissed it so easily'._

 _'What did you sense?'_ the Doctor asked.

 _'Rose isn't Rose'_ Alyssa replied _'I know it doesn't make sense…'_

 _'We'll figure it out together'_ the Doctor assured her with a smile which she returned. He took her hand and they walked over to Rose who was standing in front of a terminal looking at the screen. The Doctor gave a cursory glance at the screen. "Nope…nothing odd…surgery…post-op…nano-dentistry…", the Time Lord murmured "no sign of a shop…they should have a shop". Alyssa shook her head at him fondly.

"When I was downstairs, those Nurse/Cat/Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it?" Rose asked.

"You're right, well done", the Doctor said.

"Why would they hide an entire department?" Alyssa asked.

"It's got to be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame", Rose suggested.

"What if it's locked?" the Doctor asked getting out his sonic.

"Try the installation protocol…" Rose replied. The Doctor and Alyssa exchanged glances Rose shouldn't have known any of that.

"Yeah. Of course. Sorry. Hold on" the Doctor used his sonic on the screen and the entire wall moved downwards, revealing a secret corridor. Rose went in first followed by the Doctor and Alyssa.

"That's not Rose. She shouldn't know those things", Alyssa murmured to the Time Lord. The Doctor nodded in agreement. They went down the steps into a huge chamber with row upon row of green doors. The moment Alyssa had stepped off the bottom step she could feel it. The pain…the fear. It crashed into her like a freight train.

The Doctor and Rose hadn't noticed that she'd stopped, the Time Lord having gone over to a random door and opened it using his sonic. Rose screwed her face up in disgust at the boil covered man while the Doctor looked at him horrified. He closed the door and moved onto another. "What disease is that?" Rose asked as they looked at another person, a woman this time.

"All of them", the Doctor said quietly disgusted "Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything".

"All of them", Alyssa breathed, her stomach churching from that fact. No wonder they were in so much pain. She slowly edged over to the rail and looked over the edge, letting out a gasp at what she saw. Rows and rows of doors. There had to be thousands of people, all infected by ever single disease in the galaxy! She stumbled back suddenly rather dizzy. It was too much!

"Are we safe?" Rose asked.

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them", the Doctor said closing the door. He leans over the railing looking down at the rows and rows of doors.

"How many patients are there?" Rose asked. Before the Doctor could answer her, Alyssa called out of him, her voice shaky.

"D-doctor"

The Time Lord turned to her, his eyes widening as she swayed on the spot as white as a sheet. He darted forward, managing to catch her as she pitched forward. "I can feel them, all of them…and it's…its too much!" The Doctor rubbed her back when she began to cry "I-I can't block it out", she sobbed.

"Its ok", he said gently "try to focus on me". Alyssa closed her eyes, fisting the front of his jacket as she concentrated. It took a minute or two but slowly overwhelming pain and fear she'd gotten from the patients faded away, replaced love. The Doctor's love for her. She glanced up at him and cracked a small smile.

"Thank you", she said quietly.

"You're welcome", the Doctor said lightly kissing her forehead. Alyssa then rested her head on his chest, listening to the twin beats of his hearts, enjoying the feelings she was picking up from him.

"Hey! You think we could get back to the problem at hand!" Rose said loudly breaking the moment "how many patients are there?"

"They're not patients", the Doctor said calmly, trying to keep his anger in check as he didn't want Alyssa to feel it.

"But they're sick", Rose insisted.

"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats", the Doctor explained struggling to keep his anger from simmering over "No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm".

"Why don't they just die?" Rose asked.

"They're plague carriers. Those are the last to go", the Doctor replied.

"It's for the greater cause", Novice Hame said appearing at the end of the row.

"Novice Hame, when you took your vows, did you agree to this?" the Doctor demanded.

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help", Novice Hame stated.

"What, by killing?" the Doctor shouted. He tightening his hold on Alyssa. The Time Lord didn't like it when she was upset and what the Sisterhood was doing was making her cry.

"But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence", Novice Hame said gently. With some effort Alyssa managed to get out of the Doctor's arms and walked towards the cat nurse.

"These people are alive. They can FEEL. I know this because I can feel exactly what they can. They're scared…they're in pain. What you're doing to them is nothing short of torture", Alyssa said angrily.

"But think of those Humans out there… healthy… and happy, because of us", Novice Hame said feeling rather uneasy under her green eyes.

"If they live because of this, then life is worthless", the Doctor said stepping up next to Alyssa.

"But who are you to decide that?" Novice Hame asked eyeing the Time Lord.

The Doctor moved around Alyssa and glared at the cat nurse. "I'm the Doctor", he said "And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me".

"Just to confirm. None of the humans in the city actually know about this?" Rose asked from where she stood behind the Doctor and Alyssa.

"We thought it best not", Novice Hame replied.

"What have you done to my friend? Alyssa asked suddenly.

"I don't know what you mean", Novice Hame answered.

"And I'm being very, very calm. You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed", the Doctor, his tone dangerously quiet.

"We haven't done anything", Novice Hame insisted.

"I'm perfectly fine", Rose assured them.

"Not you're not" Alyssa turned to her "I know you Rose. You don't usually talk like that, you wouldn't normally kiss the Doctor _and_ you would care about the down here".

"Oh, all right, clever clogs", Rose huffed "I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and the Doctor's mind to find it out".

"Who are you?" Alyssa asked.

"You once called me a 'a bitchy trampoline'. Shame you didn't burn to death", Rose snapped.

Alyssa's and the Doctor's eyes widened "Cassandra", the Time Lord said unpleasantly surprised.

"Wake up and smell the perfume", Cass-Rose said whipping out a bottle from her shirt and sprays it in Alyssa's face. The Doctor caught her as she fell unconscious which gave Cassandra the opportunity to spray the liquid in his face too knocking him out as well.


	9. the possessing game

**Thanks to ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp, Rikku Himura, Theresa5155, primuslightbringer, Lyanna Potter, Prettythinker, Midna the Pokemon, lunarwitch16, DayByrd, Akahana Yukiko, Caitlin600, lindsayejcampbell12, nguyenthanhtam95, vix5115, savethemadscientist, Turner1999, Nai0310, MaidensTouchOfMadness, SerenityMoonlight, Elvira - Princess of the Night, PrincessMacaroni, Warrior of Faith, Cherokeefox20, Kyara17, Englishrose76, Percabeth Jackson, BriaDelAngel, Goddess-of-the-Forest1013, poisedrose, alayara, 0lovely blossom0, StephanieSmith for following/faving my story.**

 **Caitlin600: thanks!**

 **frosty600: thank you**

 **NicoleR85: ta muchly!**

When the Doctor came to he found himself inside one of the cells, an unconscious Alyssa on top of him. This probably would've been much nicer if they weren't currently trapped in a cell. "Ali", he said softly "Ali, love wake up", he repeated a little louder. He would have added a shoulder shake if it wasn't for the fact that he was restrained by his wrists.

Thankfully Alyssa did stir by his voice. "Wha…where are we?" she mumbled still feeling the effects of the stuff Cassandra sprayed them with.

"In a cell", the Doctor answered.

"A cell…" Alyssa repeated then the situation finally hit her, waking her up fully. "Wait…what?!" she exclaimed moving back and subsequently hitting her head on the cell door "ow!"

"You ok?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah", Alyssa replied.

"Aw…the two lovebirds are awake", Cass-rose suddenly spoke, her voice dripping with sarcasm. The Doctor glared at her over Alyssa's shoulder. The red head tried to look around at her but she couldn't and the shifting around against the Time Lord wasn't helping at all. It was lucky that he had his possessed companion to focus on at the moment. "Aren't you two lucky there was a spare?" Cass-rose continued.

"You've stolen Rose's body", the Doctor said angrily.

"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor", Cassandra retorted "you and the pathetic little red head".

"Oi!" Alyssa cried, annoyed "at least I'm not the one obsessed with having hundreds of operations to improve her look".

Cass-rose rolled her eyes in annoyance but didn't bring out a comeback. All she said was "You've got three minutes left before you're bombarded with a thousand diseases. Enough time to say your goodbyes before the agony begins" Cass-rose waggled her fingers at the pair before she turned away from the cell and wandered off.

"Doctor how do we get out here?" Alyssa asked trying to remain calm but he could hear the tremor in her voice. She was scared and had every right to be.

"These cells only open from the outside", the Doctor said "but if you can reach my sonic…"

"We'll be able to get the door open", Alyssa finished.

"Exactly", the Doctor said "it's in my jacket left pocket".

"Ok", Alyssa said. She wiggled her hands towards his jacket, apologising when she moved against him again.

"S'ok", the Doctor said his face a little flushed as the moves where rather intimate. He knew it couldn't be helped though as the cells were really only designed for one person.

"Yes!" Alyssa cheered, having just managed to reach the Doctor's sonic. But before she could use it on his restraints, their cell door swung open. Alyssa yelped as she tumbled backwards out of it. Though seeing the infected slowly amble out of their cells she quickly got to her feet and freed the Doctor using the sonic.

"What've you done?" the Time Lord yelled at Cass-rose.

"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up. See ya!" the blonde said and ran off. The Doctor grabbed Alyssa's hand and ran after her. Suddenly all the cells burst open as they're running along the row.

"What the hell have you done?" the Doctor shouted at Cass-rose.

"It wasn't me!" she shouted back.

"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra! We've got to go down!" the Doctor ordered.

"But there's thousands of them!" Cass-rose said sounding scared. The Doctor ignored the tone of her voice and pushed her towards the stairs all the while keeping a tight hold on Alyssa's hand. He'd be damned if he was going to lose her to any disease the infected were carrying.

 _This building is under quarantine._

Shutters seal off every entrance and exit to the hospital.

 _Repeat, this building is under quarantine. No one may leave the premises. Repeat, no one may leave the premises._

~...~

Cass-rose leads them into the basement room where she'd been housed before using the psychograft to possess Rose. "We're trapped! What am I going to do?" Cass-rose asked upset and scared as there was no way out.

The Doctor gestured to the psychograft with his sonic "Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body. That psychograft is banned on every civilised planet. You're compressing Rose to death", he said angrily.

"But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead", Cass-rose almost wailed.

"Not my problem" the Doctor said pointing his sonic at her threateningly "You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out. Give her back to me"

"You asked for it", Cass-rose said and cloud of light jumped from her into the Doctor's body. Alyssa barely managed to catch Rose as she stumbled, clutching her head.

"Blimey, my head. Where'd she go?" Rose groaned.

"She's in the Doctor", Alyssa replied.

"Oh, my. This is different", Cass- Doctor said sounding very camp. The girls watched as he/she wiggled around crazily. "Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts. And hardly used. Oh, oh, two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!"

"Get out of him", Alyssa said stepping forward. Cass-Doctor ignored her, running a hand down his body.

"Oo, he's slim, and a little bit foxy" Cass-Doctor looked at both girls "you thought so too. I've been inside your head" Alyssa glanced at Rose, seeing her sheepish expression she knew it was true. "You've been looking… You like it"

"That was only in the beginning", Rose said quickly "I don't think of him as anything but a friend".

"I know", Alyssa said sensing she was telling the truth.

Suddenly the doors burst open and the infected entered. "What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor, what the hell would he do?!" Cass-Doctor asked frantically.

"Ladder", Rose said when she noticed it as she spun around. Cass-Doctor pushed past both girls to climb up first. Alyssa climbed up after him closely followed by Rose.

"Now what do we do?" Cass-Doctor asked when they reached the top of the ladder only to find the lift doors where sealed

"Use the sonic screwdriver", Rose replied.

Cass-Doctor took it out of his pocket between his thumb and forefinger with his nose wrinkled "You mean this thing?"

"Yes that thing", Alyssa confirmed.

"Well, I don't know how…that Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts" , Cass-doctor said.

"Cassandra, go back into me", Alyssa said "The Doctor can open it" when Cass-Doctor hesitated, she shouted "Do it!"

Alyssa jolted when Cassandra flew back into her but managed to keep hold of the ladder "Open it!" Cass-rose shouted at him.

"Not till you get out of her", the Doctor said pointing his sonic at her.

"We need the Doctor", Cass-Alyssa said firmly.

"I order you to leave her!" the Doctor shouted. At that Cassandra leapt back into the Time Lord.

"No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout", Cass-Doctor said.

"Cassandra, get out of him!" Alyssa shouted.

"But I can't go into either of you, he simply refuses. He's so rude", Cass-doctor stated.

"Well, we need the Doctor so do something", Alyssa snapped.

"Oh I'm so gonna regret this", Cass-Doctor grumbled rather reluctant. However, she left his body and went into an infected woman that was below Rose. The Doctor wasted no time in getting the doors open. He helped Alyssa out first, giving her a quick hug before helping Rose out.

The blonde fell to her knees when Cassandra leapt back into her body from the infected woman. "That was your last warning Cassandra!" the Doctor shouted as he sealed the doors.

"Inside her head… they're so alone… they keep reaching out, just to hold us…all their lives they've never been touched", Cass-Rose said quietly staring into space. Alyssa held out a hand to her which the girl took.

* * *

The second they stepped into Ward 26, Frau Clovis rushes at them brandishing a chair, roaring like an animal. "We're safe!" the Doctor insisted showing her his unmarked hands "Clean. If we'd been touched, we'd be dead". Frau Clovis nods and sets the chair down. "So how's it going up here? What's the status?" the Doctor asked.

"There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine" the woman fiddled with a small device she was holding "If I can trip a signal over to New York, they can send a private executive squad"

"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine", the Doctor said.

"I am not dying in here", Frau Clovis said firmly.

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There is ten million people in that city. They'd all be at risk. Now, turn that off!"

"Not if it gets me out", Frau Clovis said, still holding firm in her decision.

 _"She's bloody selfish, isn't she?"_ Alyssa mentally remarked to the Doctor.

 _"Yes she is"_ , the Doctor agreed. Out loud he said "All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Rose, Ali, Novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me, your Grace. Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!"

Everyone gathered up the colourful bags of liquid. The Doctor ties a rope around his body and starts attaching bags to them. Alyssa also gave him a hand. "How's that? Will that do?" he asked. Alyssa looked at the bags hanging off him.

"Will that do for what?" Alyssa asked confused.

"Come on Ali, think about it", the Doctor urged. The red head frowned for a moment and then her eyes widened when the answer came to her.

"You're going to cure them", Alyssa said.

"Yep!" the Time Lord said. He then went over to the lift and opened the door with his sonic.

"The lifts aren't working", Cass-Rose pointed out.

"They're not moving. There's a difference", Alyssa corrected as the Doctor peered down the lift shaft.

"Wait you're not going to…" Cassandra began as the Doctor backed up, sticking the sonic in his teeth. He ran and jumped into the middle of the lift shaft and clings onto the rope.

"Coming?" he called to Alyssa as he fixes up the winch with his sonic.

"Obviously. Can't let you have all the fun", she replied before jumping onto his back.

"You're both completely mad"

"Oh yeah", Alyssa agreed "and Cassandra? Keep that body safe. I mean it", she added giving her a warning look.

"Going down!" the Doctor shouted. Alyssa whooped as they whizzed down the lift shaft on the winch.

"Now, listen. When I say so, take hold of that lever", the Doctor instructed as he tore open the bags of solution. He emptied the bags into the clear container. "Now, that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position", the Doctor said opening up the trap door in the top of the lift "Hold onto it with everything you've got"

"You got it", Alyssa said taking hold of the lever. The Doctor dropped down into the lift and opened the doors with his sonic.

"I'm in here! Come on!" he called to the infected. "Pull that lever!" he shouted up to Alyssa as the infected ambled in. Alyssa pulled the lever and the rainbow liquid rained down on the Doctor. When it covered the infected, their skin hissed and started to clear. Alyssa lowered herself into the lift and yelped when the Doctor grabbed her waist. She let go, allowing the Time Lord to lower her down.

They stepped out of the lift looking at the now cured people. "Look at them. Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive. The human race just keeps on going, keeps on changing. Life will out!" the Doctor said happily. Alyssa kissed him on the cheek, proudly.

"You're incredible, you know that?" she said smiling.

"And you're brilliant", the Doctor countered kissing her on the lips "my brilliant Ali".


	10. emotional connection

**Thanks to xoxoJosxoxo, BlackbloodedSoul2 for following/faving my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thanks!**

 _All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest. I repeat, immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care._

The Doctor, Alyssa and Cass-Rose watched Novice Hame being escorted by the police. She looks at them but they didn't smile.

 _All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD._

"The Face of Boe!" the Doctor said just remembering about him. He ran off with the girls following. "You were supposed to be dying", he said smiling happy that he wasn't.

 _There are better things to do today. Dying can wait._

"Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face", Cass-Rose grumbled as she couldn't hear him. Alyssa on the other could hear him just fine.

 _I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew._

"There are legends, you know, saying that you're millions of years old", the Doctor said kneeling down in front of the tank.

 _There are? That would be impossible._

"Wouldn't it just. I got the impression… there was something you wanted to tell me…", the Doctor said.

 _A great secret._

"So the legend says", the Doctor pointed out.

 _It can wait._

"Oh, does it have to?" the Time Lord asked put out.

 _Doctor, you and your brilliant Ali will meet me again. For the third time…for the last time…and the truth shall be told. Until that day…_

In front of the trio, the Face of Boe teleported away. "That is enigmatic. That…that is… that is textbook enigmatic", the Doctor said impressed.

"Now for you Cassandra", Alyssa said turning to Cass-Rose.

"But everything's happy. Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?" the possessed teen whined.

"Because you're possessing Rose. You're hurting her", Alyssa said.

"I don't want to die!" Cass-Rose said starting to cry.

"No one does", the Doctor said quietly.

"Help me", Cass-Rose pleaded.

"I can't", the Doctor said regretful.

"Mistress!" Chip called walking into the ward.

"Oh, you're alive!" Cass-Rose said happily.

"I kept myself safe for you, mistress", Chip said.

"Cassandra. No!" Alyssa exclaimed but it was too late. She'd transferred herself into the clone. The Doctor managed to catch Rose when she fell forward. "Welcome back Rose", Alyssa said smiling.

"Good to be back", the blonde teen agreed returning her smile.

"You can't stay in there Cassandra", the Doctor said to Chip "I'm sorry, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done".

"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat, but I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life, and he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last…" Cass-Chip trailed off and fell to his knees.

"Are you all right?" the Doctor asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm dying, but that's fine", Cass-Chip waved him off.

"I can take you to the city", the Doctor offered.

"No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me any more. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die, and that's good", Cass-Chip said quietly.

The Doctor helped him to his feet "Come on. There's one last thing I can do", he said.

~...~

"You know that was a really nice thing you did for Cassandra", Alyssa remarked to the Doctor as they relaxed on the sofa, watching her favourite series of movies "Despite the fact that she tried to kill us".

The 'one last thing' that the Doctor said he could do for Cassandra was to take her back to when she was much younger AND still human. Alyssa thought it was a nice gesture as it allowed Cassandra, in Chip's body to say goodbye to the version of herself prior to all those surgeries. The red head had to admit, the woman was fairly beautiful and she could finally understand why Cassandra had been so obsessed with her appearance.

"I owe it all to you", the Doctor said making Alyssa look at him quizzically "you made me a better man…Time Lord. Before I met you, old me would never have done that. So thank you".

Alyssa smiled at him "you're welcome", she said softly. She lightly kissed him on the lips but when she pulled away, the Doctor tugged her back in for a longer kiss. While they made out, the Time Lord decided to take a little risk by touching his tongue against her lips. Alyssa parted them slightly, allowing the organ entrance to her mouth. She let out a soft moan as his tongue lightly caressed hers.

As they kissed, Alyssa could feel his love for her….his want…his desire…

 _"I wish you could feel what I feel right feeling right now"_ Alyssa mentally told the Doctor.

 _"Try to project it to me",_ the Doctor pair broke off the kiss so that they could rest their foreheads together. Alyssa closed her eyes and opened her mind, trying to do what the Doctor said. The Time Lord closed his eyes as well. It was a about a few moments of nothing and then…he felt it. A literal barrage of emotions. Happiness…love…desire… it washed over him, igniting his own feelings even more. The Doctor broke the connection, crashing his lips against Alyssa's in a passionate kiss, pushing her down onto the sofa.

In this more heated round of kisses, the Doctor's shirt and tie were removed as was Alyssa's t-shirt. The red head arched up against the Time Lord's body when one of his hands brushed over one of her bra clad breasts. Unfortunately, they had to stop as Alyssa needed a breather. Downside of having a _single_ respiratory system. "Sorry", Alyssa said apologetically "just need a minute".

"Don't need to apologise love", the Doctor said.

"What?" Alyssa asked seeing the look the Time Lord was giving her.

"I love you", the Doctor declared.

"I love you too", Alyssa said.


	11. twisted head game (repost)

**NicoleR85: thanks!**

 **AN: reposted due to adding an extra section.**

"Welcome to the 200th annual sci-tech convention!" the Doctor announced as they entered a large glass building "Companies from all over the world come here to showcase their latest innovations and inventions".

"And we're here why?" Rose asked wondering why they were going here of all places.

"Why not Rose?" Alyssa said "could be fun". She and the Doctor entered the building while Rose trailed behind.

"Somehow I highly doubt it", the blonde muttered.

"So what do you want to see first?" the Doctor asked the pair as they strapped on their visitors bracelets.

"I honestly have no idea. It all looks so cool! Why don't you show me around? Be my tour guide, Doctor", Alyssa said. The Doctor smiled and took the woman's hand. Rose shook her head and followed after them. As they wandered around the different stalls, the trio were unaware that they were being watched through a camera.

"Is she the one?" Madam Kovarian asked eyeing the red haired woman on the screen.

"That's her", a dark haired man confirmed "according to her bracelet, her alpha waves are off the charts".

"So she was right then", a smirk appeared of Kovarian's lips "go get her". The man nodded and left the room. Madame Kovarian turned back to the computer screen "this is going to be fun".

~...~

"Ah one of the earliest versions of a vortex manipulator", the Doctor said stopping by one of the stalls.

"Whats a vortex manipulator?" Rose asked.

"A portable time travelling device. Just enter the right code into the key pad and off you go", the vendor explained.

"You basically hop through time and space", the Doctor said clearly unimpressed.

"It's more complicated than that", the vendor said.

"Uh why don't we go see something else Doctor?" Alyssa suggested both seeing and sensing the vendor get a little upset.

"The TARDIS is way cooler form of transport than that thing", the Doctor said as they walked away.

"You mean you've got a sports car and he has a space hopper?" Alyssa said making the Doctor laugh. Even Rose found it amusing.

"Yeah that's a pretty good analogy", the Time Lord agreed.

They continued walking around the convention taking a look at different inventions. The Doctor and Alyssa tried an instant hair dying machine which looked like one of those hair dryers from a salon. Alyssa's hair was dyed black while much the Doctor's delight he got ginger hair. Rose on the other hand received pink hair.

"You, know I think I'm starting to like this place", she admitted "especially that machine".

"Shame you can't take one home", Alyssa said "Doubt Jackie will let you have pink hair, even though it suits you".

"Yeah, I know", Rose sighed touching the pink strands sadly.

"Oh look hoverboards!" the Doctor suddenly shouted, pointing to something he'd spotted. Alyssa and Rose exchanged amused looks as he rushed over to them like an excited child. The pair sat down by the demonstration area and watched the Doctor show off.

"He's such a show off", Rose commented.

"Yeah, he is", Alyssa said looking at the Time Lord lovingly.

"You really do you love him, dontcha?" Rose asked in a teasing tone.

"Yep", Alyssa answered giving her a smile. She turned her attention back to the Doctor, cheering him on for the rest of the time he was on the hoverboard.

"You liked that?" the Doctor asked when he'd finished.

"I'd think with all that cheering that it was a given", Alyssa said.

"Do either of you want to try?" the Doctor asked holding out the board.

Alyssa put her hands up "no thank you Doctor", she replied "not really my thing".

Rose shook her head "me neither", she said. The Doctor and Alyssa stopped for lunch where much the trio's hair changed back to their original colour.

"Aw I wanted to stay ginger", the Doctor pouted.

"You looked nice with ginger hair but I prefer the colour it is now", Alyssa said ruffling it, making it really messy. The Doctor flattened it down while Alyssa tucked into her lunch. Surprisingly the time travellers found some kind of MacDonald's which was rather tasty. Much to the delight of the Doctor and Alyssa, they had banana milkshakes.

When lunch was finished, the three of them continued to explore the sci-tech convention. "Why don't we split up?" Alyssa suggested "there's a couple of stalls I'd like to take another look at".

"Sure", the Doctor said "I'll g – "

"No, I think you two should go together", Alyssa said.

"You sure Ali?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure", Alyssa replied "you were his companion before I came along Rose and you guys haven't had too much time together recently".

"Alright. As long as you're sure", the Doctor said.

"I am", Alyssa gave him a quick kiss "have fun". She watched the pair walk away before she turned and headed off in the opposite direction.

"Hey pretty lady with the fire hair!" a male voice said as she passed a stall.

"Me?" Alyssa asked turning to the man who ran the stall.

"Yes you", Mark said "would you like to take part in a complelety unique experience?"

"What experience?" Alyssa asked.

"The evolution in gaming where you are in the game", Mark answered.

Alyssa could sense that he was hiding something "could you possibly elaborate?" she questioned.

"It would be easier if I show you", Mark said.

Alyssa grew uneasy about that "you know what I think I'll pass", she said. The woman turned to go when Mark suddenly grabbed her arm. _"DOCTOR!"_ she mentally screamed as Mark clapped a hand over her mouth. She struggled with her captor but unfortunately she passed out from the chloroform soaked cloth that was in Mark's hand.

* * *

Madame Kovarian smiled when her associate carried in an unconscious red haired woman. "Good work Mark", she said "get her set up", Kovarian instructed.

"Yes, mam", Mark said placing Alyssa in the chair. He strapped her wrists down tightly before

Mark nodded strapping the red head's wrists to the chair before lowering a band around her head. "We're ready mam"

Madame Kovarian smiled again "then let the games begin", she said flicking a switch.

~...~

"Ugh my head", Alyssa groaned opening her eyes and sitting up. _What the heck? I'm in a maze?_ She thought when she finally took in her surroundings. She was sitting in the middle of a cross with hedges stretching out in four directions. She got to her feet "ok I'm in a maze. Right, don't panic Ali. Just figure out which way it is to get out", she muttered.

Alyssa started walking straight ahead hoping it wasn't going to take long to find the exit. She stopped walking when she felt a chill, eerily similar to the one she felt on the night Tanya attacked her. "Hello Alyssa", she heard the woman say stepping out in front of her.

"That's impossible", Alyssa breathed "You're-you're…"

"Dead?" the woman asked with a smirk "Very perceptive".

Alyssa took a step back when Tanya approached her. "Oh I'm gonna have so much fun", the woman said smiling. Alyssa spun around on the spot and ran. "Run little Alyssa! Run!" Tanya called after her. Alyssa sprinted down narrow corridors of hedges turning left, right multiple times. She didn't know if she was going around in circles but she wasn't going to stop running. Alyssa rounded a corner and tripped up. She quickly go to her feet and almost fell backwards again when she saw Tanya in front of her. "Night. Night", she said. Alyssa screamed as the former reporter morphed into the monster she'd seen before and rushed at her.

When Alyssa came to for the second time, there was someone kneeling next to her. "Hey sleeping beauty", she said. Alyssa recognised that voice.

"Ellie?" she said sitting up.

"Hi Ali", Ellie said smiling at her best friend.

"I don't understand. How are you here?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm here because you are", Ellie answered earning a look of confusion from the red head "this entire thing is happening inside your head. I'd love to explain how but we don't have much time. Just remember, you are far stronger than you know" Ellie suddenly stiffened when she heard something.

"Ellie what's wrong?" Alyssa asked.

"Ali you need to run", Ellie said "I'll try to do what I can to slow her down. Remember this is all in your head".

"Ellie! Ellie!" Alyssa called when her best friend ran off. She hurried after her, not wanting to leave Ellie alone with Tanya. She knew what the alien was capable of. "No!" she shouted seeing Tanya destroy her best friend right in front of her.

"Killed her", Tanya said changing back into the brunette woman that she used to trust. "Poor little Alyssa all alone", she taunted. Alyssa said nothing just stared at the spot where Ellie used to be, tears threatening to form. "Aw you gonna cry? I'd rather you scream", Tanya said slowly approaching her changing into her industria lamia form.

 _She killed Ellie! She killed my best friend!_ She thought clenching her fists. Suddenly Tanya was struck by something and flung far away. Alyssa fell to her knees clutching her head.

She pushed herself to her feet and continued moving. She froze when she approached another cross roads and she heard a robotic voice to the left. The woman peered around the corner and gasped when she saw a Dalek! She ducked around the hedge as its eye stalk swung around in her direction. Alyssa then saw something straight ahead that made her smile, she saw steps. She took several deep breaths to prepare herself before she ran across the gap to the shouts of exterminate from the Dalek. A shot was fired which narrowly missed the red head. The woman ran and bounded up the marble steps. She didn't stop until she was around the other side of a large fountain.

"Giant salt shaker stuck by stairs. Ha!" she said to it as it stopped at the base of the steps. Her heart plummeted when the Dalek said

"Elevate!" and lifted up off the ground. Alyssa stared wide eyed as it hovered up over the steps. How could she forget that those things can hover! The one in Van Statten's museum could hover! "You will be exterminated!" it screeched when it reached the top. Before she could run, the Dalek fired at her. The bolt was stopped in mid-air just before it hit Alyssa. It as it trembled in front of her as she stared at it, her fists tightly clenched. Alyssa's pupils dilated and the bolt was sent back at the Dalek destroying it. She cried out in pain that she got in her head and sank to the floor.

* * *

"Come on Ali you need to get up", a soft voice said.

"Gran?" Alyssa asked looking up.

"Hello dear", Elizabeth said smiling at her granddaughter.

"My head hurts", Alyssa whimpered. Her head felt like it was going to explode after pushing Tanya away and destroying that Dalek.

"I know Ali", Elizabeth said hugging her "You have to be strong ok?"

"Ok Gran. I'll try", Alyssa said getting up.

"You know where you need to go?" Elizabeth asked.

"No", Alyssa answered.

"You need to get to the centre of the maze. It's the only way out of here", Elizabeth told her.

"How do I get there?" Alyssa questioned.

"Its quite easy, all you have to do is listen", Elizabeth said.

"Listen for what?" Alyssa asked.

"You'll know it when you hear it. Close your eyes", Elizabeth instructed.

Alyssa did so "Gran I'm sorry but I don't hear anything", she said opening her eyes. "Gran?" she said seeing that the elderly woman wasn't there. "Listen. What the heck am I supposed to listen for?"

Alyssa continued walking around the maze getting really sick of being surrounded by oversized hedges, she just wanted to get to the center. She paused when she heard faint singing. _Maybe that's what my gran meant by listen_ Alyssa thought quickly following it. She stopped when she saw a woman standing under a stone arch. "Hello sweetie", she said smiling.

"TARDIS? Is that you?" Alyssa asked surprised.

The woman smiled "Yes, it is", she confirmed "I'd love to hang around and chat but we don't have much time. We need to get you to the center of this maze", she said. She looked at her surroundings "why a maze?"

"What?" Alyssa asked.

"Why a maze Ali?" the TARDIS questioned.

"I don't know", Alyssa answered "I thought you said we didn't have much time?"

"Right. Sorry I got distracted", the TARDIS apologised. She took Alyssa's hand "let's go. Geronimo", she added.

"Geronimo?" Alyssa asked as the woman started to lead her straight ahead.

"Isn't that what the Doctor often says?" the brunette asked.

"No. it's normally Allonsy", Alyssa told her.

"Ah. Oops that was a bit of a spoiler. Sorry", the TARDIS said.

"Uh that's ok I suppose", Alyssa said, not too bothered by the spoiler. They stopped at a junction. "Which way now?" Alyssa asked. The TARDIS was about to say reply when she spotted something behind the red head.

"What?" Alyssa asked glancing behind her. "Tanya", she whispered seeing the smirking woman approach them.

"Run!" the TARDIS shouted, grabbing her hand again. The two woman sprinted around corners hand in hand.

"Wrong way!" Alyssa shouted when they almost collided with a Dalek. They ran to the shouts and shots being fired from the metal machine. "Wait why are we stopping?" she asked.

"Because we're near the center", the TARDIS replied.

"Great let's go", Alyssa said.

"You have to do this on your own", the TARDIS said before putting her hands on Alyssa's temples. The young woman gasped at the images the flooded her mind.

"What was that?" Alyssa demanded.

"Directions. Just follow them and you'll get to the centre. Now run Ali"

"But…" Alyssa started when the TARDIS cut in with

"We'll talk again soon. Now run, you brilliant girl"

Alyssa did what the TARDIS said and started running, following the directions in her head. "You've got to be kidding me", she said seeing what was sitting on a stone pedestal in front of her. It was the Triwizard cup. _Can this get any more Harry Potter?_ She thought slowly approaching it. "I really hope I don't end up in a graveyard with you-know-who", she murmured. Before she could touch it someone called her name.

"Doctor?" the woman said surprised to see him. He ran over to her and hugged her.

"Wait Doctor what are you…?" Alyssa was cut off when he kissed her.

"I love you", he said.

"I love you too", Alyssa said. The Doctor was about to say something else when he saw something behind Alyssa. He quickly pushed her out of the way before being shot by a Dalek.

"No!" Alyssa exclaimed as he fell to the ground. She went over to where lay "no. no. no", she said tears once again forming.

"The Doctor is deceased!" the Dalek said sounding smug or as smug as that species could. Alyssa looked up and saw that she and the Doctor where slowly being surrounded by Daleks and Tanya. Her heart shattered even more when she also saw the bodies of the TARDIS, Ellie, Elizabeth even her mother, Sarah lying on the ground around her dead.

"This isn't real. This is just in my head", Alyssa said tears starting to run down her face.

"Aw poor little Alyssa. All alone. No family, No friends and No Doctor", Tanya taunted. Alyssa looked at the Doctor whom she was kneeling beside. She bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead before standing.

"You think killing the people I love is going to break me? Then you're wrong Tanya. This isn't real, this is all happening inside my head", Alyssa said.

"Is this supposed to scare me Alyssa?" Tanya asked.

"Yes. You want to know why? Because I'm not afraid of you", Alyssa replied. "I'm not afraid of any of you!" she said pointing at each of the Daleks in front of her, green eyes blazing. "This is in my head. This is some twisted head game and it stops right now!" she shouted, her head starting to pound once more. "Do you hear me? It ends NOW!" Alyssa shouted. She could feel something building up inside of herself.

"What are you going to?" Tanya asked trying to acting like she wasn't unnerved by Alyssa but she was.

"This", Alyssa said releasing the energy. The resulting shockwave hit the Daleks, Tanya and the Triwizard destroying all of them.


	12. A tense week

**Thanks to katraj0908 for following my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thanks! It'll be a while before that is revealed.**

~day one~

"She woken up yet?" Rose asked, poking her head around the door. The Doctor shook his head.

"Not, yet", he answered from where he sat beside Alyssa's bed in the med bay.

"I was gonna get something to eat, you want anything?" Rose questioned.

"Not hungry", the Doctor replied.

"Ok, let me know if you need anything", Rose said before pulling the door closed.

~day two~

Rose swung by the med bay but noticed the Doctor still hadn't moved. She didn't blame him though, she was worried about the red head too. She left him be.

~day three~

The Doctor decided to use his new telepathic connection to Alyssa to see if that would wake her. Unfortunately it proved to be very difficult as her mind was fighting him so the Doctor decided to stop.

~day four~

To keep his mind occupied, the Doctor decided to fix Alyssa's bracelet. He and Rose hand found it in pieces behind the stall that Alyssa had visited before she disappeared. The Time Lord desperately needed to get some sleep but he didn't want to not until Alyssa was awake and on the mend.

~day five~

"Ok, you're going to get some sleep", Rose said firmly. She was willing to let him stay awake for the past few days but enough was enough.

"Rose, I can't", the Doctor said.

"Yes you _can_ ", Rose shot back "I'll keep an eye on her". The Doctor looked at Alyssa before he nodded. Rose watched him leave before she took her place in the chair he'd just vacated. The blonde had literally been sitting there for two minutes when Alyssa suddenly flatlined!

Rose bolted out of the chair, almost tripping over her own feet in her haste to get out of the room. "Doctor! Doctor!" she hollered racing down the hallway "Doctor I need you! Now!"

She was met by the Doctor coming toward her, looking worried "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ali's flatlining!" Rose exclaimed. The Doctor pushed past her and raced to the med bay. He burst into the room, going straight for the defibrillator. He shakily sat down in the chair after the machine monitoring her vitals started beeping steadily.

"Come on Ali. You have to wake up, please", the Doctor pleaded.

~day 6~

By this time the Doctor was on the verge of losing it. He stayed by her bedside holding her hand pleading for her for her to wake up.

~day 7~

The Doctor felt on the verge of passing out so he decided to rest his eyes. He had them shut for about a second when he heard Alyssa croak "You look terrible". The Doctor opened his eyes to see her looking back at him.

"Ali", he said relieved to see that she was finally conscious.

"Can I have a water?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. Of course", the Doctor said getting up. He went over to the small sink, grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with water. "Take small sips", he instructed after helping her sit up. Alyssa did what he said, coughing a little when she drank too fast.

"Thank you", Alyssa said "how long was I out?"

"A week", the Doctor replied.

"A week?" Alyssa repeated "No wonder I'm so hungry".

"I'll make you something in a minute. How are you feeling?" the Doctor questioned.

"Like I've been hit with a truck and my brain feels like it's going to explode but a part from that peachy", Alyssa replied "Have you slept?" she asked noting the dark circles under his eyes and his extremely messy hair.

"A little", the Doctor answered.

"You do realise that I can sense when you're lying, right?" Alyssa stated "you didn't sleep at all".

"I didn't want to not until you're awake", the Doctor admitted.

"Well now I am, go get some rest and not in that chair", Alyssa told him.

"I don't want to leave you alone in case something happens", the Doctor said.

"I'm sure the TARDIS will tell…" Alyssa trailed off when she saw the pained expression on his face "what? What wrong?"

"I went to have a rest before and I…I almost lost you because I wasn't in the room", the Doctor said quietly.

"Come here", Alyssa said moving over in the bed "you don't want to leave me alone and I don't want you to sleep in that chair. So you might as well rest here", she added patting the empty space. "Doctor you look like you're about to fall down. Just get over here, dear", Alyssa said. The Doctor decided that it was best to do what she suggested because Alyssa would probably get out of bed and potentially hurt herself. He took off his converse, went over to the bed and laid down next to Alyssa. "You can relax Doctor, I'm not going to break", she said.

"I not want to hurt you", the Doctor said.

"You won't", Alyssa said shifting so that she was now laying down resting her head on his chest. She could hear his hearts but she could also feel that he was rather tense. Alyssa closed her eyes and began to quietly sing a very familiar lullaby.

 _A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_

 _Softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay_

 _It fills the sails of boats that are waiting_

 _Waiting to sail your worries away_

The Doctor listened to her sing and he relaxed. _Maybe I could rest for an hour or two_ he thought closing his eyes.

 _It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain_

 _And your boat waits down by the quay_

 _The winds of night so softly are sighing_

 _Soon they will fly your troubles…_

The song trailed off as Alyssa too dozed off.

A couple of minutes later the door opened. Rose softly smiled at the sight and closed the door, deciding to leave them be.

* * *

A few hours later the Doctor woke. As Alyssa was still asleep with her head still on his chest, he didn't move as he didn't want to wake her. The Doctor looked at the woman, feeling guilty about splitting up. He should've been more insistent about staying with her. He had no idea what had been done to Alyssa but he was going to do whatever he could to help her. She stirred about an hour later.

"Had a nice sleep?" Alyssa asked looking up at him.

"I did need it", he admitted.

"Told you", Alyssa said sitting up to allow the Time Lord to move.

"How are you feeling now?" the Doctor asked.

"Bit better. My head doesn't hurt so much but I am still starving", Alyssa answered.

"Right lets rectify that", the Doctor said pulling on his converse before scooping up Alyssa and carrying her to the kitchen. He set her down by the kitchen table and turned to the counter to make Alyssa some food. "Have as much as you can", the Doctor said setting down a bowl of porridge and a mug of tea.

Alyssa slowly started to eat the porridge. After a few mouthfuls she pushed to bowl away. "Sorry I am hungry but I think I'm gonna be sick if I have another mouthful", she said apologising.

"That's ok", the Doctor said understanding.

"Do you mind if I go have a shower?" Alyssa asked "I'll feel a lot less like a zombie".

"You don't look like a zombie", the Doctor said.

Alyssa smiled sensing that he was trying to make her feel better. "Thanks but I know I must look like a mess", she said.

"You kinda do look like a mess", Rose agreed from the doorway where she stood.

"Rose!" the Doctor protested.

"Its ok Doctor, I'm not offended. I knew I wasn't exactly going to look amazing after being unconscious for a week", Alyssa said. She got up from her seat and her legs gave out due to lack of use. The Doctor picked her up "I'll talk you to later Rose!" Alyssa called as the Time Lord carried her out of the kitchen.

When he reached the bedroom door, it swung open. "Ok you can set me down now", Alyssa said as the Doctor brought her inside. He did so and she clung onto his arm while she found her footing. "Right now I'm gonna have a shower, alone. If I need anything I'll give you a shout", she said letting go of him.

"Ok", the Doctor said reluctantly leaving the room. Alyssa made her way to the ensuite bathroom and got into the shower. She stood in the shower letting the water run down over her. It took her a long time almost falling over several times on the slippery shower floor. Alyssa dried herself off and changed into a loose t-shirt and jeans. She froze when she felt a chill, the same one she felt in that head game before Tanya appeared. Alyssa slowly turned and gasped when she saw the woman standing there smirking.

"Y-you can't be here", the red head stammered.

"Yet I am", Tanya said, still with a smirk on her face.

Alyssa backed away "stay back!" she shouted as Tanya came towards her. "I said stay back!" she shouted again. This time objects in the bathroom started to shake. When this happened, the Doctor was alerted by the TARDIS. The Time Lord raced to her bedroom where he could hear bangs and crashes from the bathroom. "Ali! Ali open the door!" the Doctor shouted trying the door but it was locked.

"Go away!" Alyssa shouted.

"Ali please!" the Doctor pleaded.

There was silence. Then the door was slowly opened by a very shaken Alyssa. The Doctor noticed the mess behind her. Alyssa left the bathroom staring at the Doctor with wide eyes. She walked slowly over to him but part way there she stumbled. The Doctor caught the young woman and sank down onto the floor with her. Alyssa clung onto him trembling. "There's something very wrong with me", she whispered.


	13. jacuzzi relaxation

**Thanks to cuttiepattotie, ShuTheDragon, SilverMoon100, Canace Panther, DarkeAngel10, Lady R. Joseph for following/faving my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thank you!**

A couple of days later…

Rose stopped outside Alyssa's room, raised a hand and was about to knock when she heard the red head shout.

"You have got no idea what I'm going through! You think that by reading dozens books on psychic powers that you're suddenly an expert? Because Doctor you are not. You really are not!"

The blonde quickly stepped back when the bedroom door was flung open and a very upset Alyssa stormed out. Rose followed after her. "I take it things aren't going well?" she said tentatively.

"That's a bloody understatement", Alyssa grumbled "I know he was trying to help but I just can't get a handle on this damn power I now have. I'm not sure I ever will".

"You know what I think", Rose said.

"What?" Alyssa asked.

"I think you need a break and I know the best place to get one", Rose said. She took Alyssa's hand and led her off.

~...~

"You bought me to a jacuzzi?" Alyssa asked brows raised as they stepped into a room where a fair size jacuzzi sat in the middle, water bubbling away.

"I find it helps me to relax", Rose said "discovered it by accident after Downing Street wen kaboom".

"I dunno if this is going to help _me_ relax", Alyssa said, a bit skeptical.

"Just give it chance", Rose urged "and if it doesn't work then we'll find something else to do".

Alyssa sighed "fine but 5 minutes only", she said.

"Ok", Rose agreed and led her to where the swim suits where stored. The blonde chose a red bikini while Alyssa picked an emerald green swim suit. They put them on and then slipped into the warm bubbling water.

To start with Alyssa still felt pretty upset with the Doctor and with herself for not being able to get a handle on this new power she seemed to have obtained. But then she relaxed. _What exactly was I getting upset over?_ she thought _the Doctor wasn't mad over that incident yesterday AND he was only trying to help today_. She was definitely going to have to apologise to him.

"You're right Rose this is rather relaxing", Alyssa agreed.

Rose grinned "told ya it would be", she said smugly.

"Does the Doctor know about this place?" Alyssa asked.

"Not sure", Rose answered "its possible he does. It is his ship after all".

 ** _Actually he doesn't know_** the TARDIS spoke up in Alyssa's mind **_this place is just for you two_**

"Actually he doesn't know", Alyssa said "the TARDIS just told me that this place is just for us".

"Really? She said that?" Rose asked and the red head nodded. Rose looked around the room and grinned "cool".

"Yep it is", Alyssa agreed "I'm gonna go find the Doctor, apologise" she got out of the jacuzzi, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself "thank you for this Rose. We should definitely do this again some time…or better yet…a girls day. I know we haven't had a chance for much girl bonding yet".

"A girls day sounds great", Rose agreed.

"Ok, I'll talk to the Doctor about it", Alyssa said "maybe arrange for it in a few days' time" Rose smiled at that "I'll see you later Rose".

"See ya", the blonde said. Alyssa headed to the changing rooms, got dried off and changed back into her clothes. She then left to go find the Doctor.

* * *

Alyssa found the Doctor where she'd left him when she stormed out. Her room. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking down at his hands. He only glanced up when Alyssa said his name. "I am so, so sorry" she walked over and joined him on the bed "I should never have shouted at you. I know you were only trying to help".

"I'm sorry too", the Doctor said "And you're right, I don't know what you're going through. I shouldn't have pushed you. Not after what you've been through. Can you…forgive me?"

Alyssa gave him a small smile "yes, I forgive you", she said "can YOU forgive me?"

"Of course I do, love", the Doctor replied.

"Thanks", Alyssa said "um how long are we going to stay in the TARDIS?" she questioned.

"Probably a few more days", the Doctor replied "I just want to make sure your well enough first before we continue. Why do you ask?"

"I have a request", Alyssa said "it's not an adventure but it's something I need to do".

* * *

Alyssa walked through the graveyard, stopping in front of her grandmothers tomb stone. She placed the bouquet of carnations on the ground. "Hey gran", she said "Sorry it's been a while but I've been busy. It's a little complicated to explain and you probably won't believe me. What I can tell you is that I met this guy" Alyssa shook her head "He is my boyfriend and I promise you, he's much better for me than that cheater ever was. The Doctor is…." Alyssa paused as if her gran spoke "yes his name is the Doctor. His name maybe strange and sometimes he's a little strange too but sweet, kind and very caring. The Doctor has been my rock throughout these past few days. He's the best friend a girl could have. Well that's about it Gran. Oh, actually there is someone else", Alyssa added, remembering the blonde "Her name is Rose Tyler. At first we didn't get along but now…we're friends. Now that's about everything. I'll try to stop by again soon. I love you, always", Alyssa said kissing her hand and then placing it on top of the grave.

She turned and started back towards the TARDIS. On the way she kicked up some leaves just for a bit of fun. Alyssa then stopped, looking down at the brown foliage. The Doctor had tried to get her to move a cushion with her new psychic power but she couldn't. Perhaps she needed to start with something a lot smaller and lighter.

Alyssa took a breath, held her hands over the leaves and focused. A smile appeared on her face a some of them started float upwards. "Yes!" she cheered as she managed to lift them higher until they danced around her head. She released them, wincing at the sharp pain in her head. Alyssa rubbed her temples "Well…that's progress at least", she remarked.


	14. reunited with Sarah Jane

**NicoleR85: thanks!**

The Doctor strolled into the Physics Lab carrying a leather bag, Alyssa following him. Mickey had told them about the school and how something strange was going on. In order to investigate, the Doctor went under cover as a physics teacher with Alyssa as his assistant. Rose ended up as a dinner lady, much to her chagrin.

After greeting the class, he writes 'Physics' on the white board. "So, physics", he replaced the cap on the pen and tosses it onto the desk. "Physics, eh? Physics. Phyyyyysics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics" the class looked bemused at their teacher. Alyssa on the other hand just shook her head with an amused smile on her lips. The Doctor sniffs purposefully "I hope one of you is getting all this down. Um okay let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?"

A young boy with classes puts his hand up "Yes, er, what's your name?" the Doctor asked.

"Milo", the boy answered.

"Milo! Off you go", the Doctor said.

"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge", Milo answered.

"Correctamundo!" the Time Lord cheered.

 _'Please don't ever use that word again dear'_ Alyssa said to him mentally.

 _'You don't like it?'_ the Doctor asked.

 _'No'_

 _'Ok, I'm never using that word again'_ the Doctor said "Question two. I coil up a thin piece of microwire and place it in a glass of water", he said aloud "Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this: how do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?"

Milo's hand goes up "Someone else" there no response from anyone else in the class "Nope…? Okay, Milo, go for it"

"Measure the current and PDs in an ammeter and a voltmeter", Milo answered easily.

 _'Kid's smart'_ Alyssa remarked to which the Doctor mentally hummed in agreement.

"Two to Milo. Right then, Milo, tell me this. True or false. The greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings", he continued.

"False", Milo replied.

"What is non-coding DNA?" the Doctor questioned.

"DNA that doesn't code for a protein", Milo said.

"65,983 x 5?" the Doctor asked.

"329,915", Milo answered easily. More pupils look impressed, others look disturbed.

"How do you travel faster than light?" the Doctor asked knowing that there wasn't any way a human child would know the answer.

"By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of 36.7 recurring" the Doctor's mouth drops open slightly. He glanced at Alyssa who had the same shocked expression on her face as he did.

* * *

At lunch time The Doctor and Alyssa goes to the canteen where a not very happy looking Rose was working. "Two days", Rose grumbled coming up to the Doctor's table.

"Sorry, could you just…there's a bit of gravy" he points to it with his fork and Rose wipes the spot with her cloth "No, no, just, just there", he said pointing to a spot she missed.

"Two days, we've been here", Rose complained.

"Sorry Rose", Alyssa said having the decency to look apologetic. Even if she wasn't an empath, she'd be able to tell that the blonde wasn't happy with her job position. As she did have that psychic ability, Rose's unhappiness was made more evident.

"Blame your boyfriend", the Doctor said "He's the one who put us onto this. And he was right".

"This boy in class, Milo, is incredibly smart", Alyssa said picking up a chip from her plate and taking a bite out of it. She made a face of disgust and dropped the chip back onto her plate. "Ok that is gross", she stated after swallowing the mouthful of potato.

"They are a bit different", the Doctor agreed.

Rose helped herself to one "I think they're gorgeous", she said "Wish I had school dinners like this".

 _'I think our taste buds are a bit whacked'_ Alyssa said to the Doctor.

 _'You think so?'_ he asked.

 _'How else do you explain why we didn't like the chips but Rose does?'_ Alyssa asked.

 _'Maybe something's off with the chips but only we can detect it'_ the Doctor suggested. Alyssa gave him a sceptical look. _'Yeah…our taste buds are whacked'_ he agreed.

"Are you two having a mental conversation again?" Rose asked, noting the looks they were giving each other.

"We were", Alyssa said "sorry".

"It's very well behaved, this place", the Doctor remarked looking around suddenly changing the subject.

"Unusually so", Alyssa agreed.

"Mmm", the blonde mumbled in agreement around a mouthful of chips.

"I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones" he looked at Rose and Alyssa impressively, neither of them looking remotely amused "Yeah? Yeah? Oh, yeah! Don't tell me I don't fit in".

"No", Alyssa deadpanned.

A dinner lady comes over to their table "You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting", she told Rose.

"I was just talking to these teachers", Rose explained standing up.

"Hello!" the Doctor said cheerfully.

"He doesn't like the chips", Rose mock whispered to the dinner lady.

The dinner lady looked affronted "The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance" she turned her attention to Rose "Now, get back to work" after those words, she left the trio.

"See? This is me" Rose gestured to her uniform "Dinner lady".

"I'll have the crumble", the Doctor said in a cheeky tone.

"I'm so going to kill you" Rose said and walked away.

Alyssa pattered her hand "I wont let her kill you", she assured the Time Lord "but if you continue to wind her up then I wont kiss you for a week", she threatened.

"I won't, I promise", the Doctor vowed. The last thing he wanted was for her to carry through with her threat.

~Staff Room, an couple of hours later~

The Doctor and Alyssa perched on a desk, the former eating a biscuit while a teacher paced up and down talking. "Yesterday, I had a twelve year old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy… in cubits", the man told them.

"And, it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?" the Doctor asked.

"Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot", Mr Parsons nods over to where a group of smart looking teachers were standing. The Doctor and Alyssa looked over shoulder at the new lot. "Except for the ones you two replaced. And that was plain weird both of them winning the lottery like that".

"How's that weird?" the Doctor asked.

"Neither of them had ever played!" Mr Parson exclaimed "Said the tickets were posted through their doors at midnight".

"Hmm. The world is very strange", the Doctor said popping another biscuit in his mouth trying not to smile as he was the one behind it.

 _'You can say that again dear',_ Alyssa said mentally.

 _'The world is very strange'_ the Doctor repeated making the red head suppress an eye roll. She did kinda ask for that, didn't she?

Mr Finch then enters the Staff Room followed by the one and only Sarah Jane Smith. The Doctor stood up trying to contain a grin at the sight at his former companion. Alyssa eyed the woman curiously as she could sense the Doctor's happiness and excitement at Sarah Jane's presence. _She must be a former companion_ she thought.

"Excuse me, colleagues. A moment of your time. May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. She's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get 'a view from the trenches', so to speak. Don't spare my blushes" and with that he left.

Sarah Jane went over to the Doctor and Alyssa. "Hello", she greeted.

"Oh, I should think so!" the Doctor said cheerfully.

"And, you two are…?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I'm Alyssa Palmer and this is John Smith", Alyssa answered hopping off the desk.

"John Smith? I used to have a friend who sometimes went by the name", Sarah Jane remarked.

"It's a very comment name", the Doctor said with a shrug.

"He was a very uncommon man…"

 _'Sounds like someone I know'_ Alyssa commented to the Doctor.

"Nice to meet you both", Sarah Jane held out her hand to the pair. Alyssa shook her hand as did the Doctor.

"Nice to meet you too Miss Smith", Alyssa said politely.

"Yes, very nice", the Doctor agreed "More than nice. Brilliant".

"So, um, have you two worked here long?" Sarah Jane asked getting down to business.

"Not long. It's only my second day", the Doctor replied.

"Mine too", Alyssa put in.

"Oh, so you're new then? What do you think of this school? I mean this new curriculum?" Sarah Jane questioned "And doesn't it strike you as strange that so many children are getting ill?"

"It doesn't sound like you're just doing a profile", Alyssa remarked.

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here", Sarah Jane informed them.

"No. Good for you", the Doctor said. He and Alyssa watched her walk off, the former with a proud smile on his face. "Good for you. Oh, good for you Sarah Jane Smith", he said.


	15. night investigation

**Thanks to , Galini8Dark, gwencarson126, DolphinDelight, Raven Darkov, never-could-choose, for following/faving my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thanks! Here's the next part. Sorry it took so long to update.**

~night~

The Doctor opened a fire door and enters a dark corridor, followed by Alyssa, Rose and Mickey. "Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong", Rose remarked as they walked.

"How so?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, when I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school", Rose told her.

"All right, team", the Doctor said "Oh, I hate people who say 'team'. Um…'gang'?" Alyssa made a face at that so the Doctor tried "Um…'comrades'?"

"Let's just forget about that, ok?" Alyssa suggested "whats the plan dear?"

"Rose, I'd like you to go to the kitchens. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. Ali and I are going to look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes", The Doctor instructed.

"Be careful guys", Alyssa managed to say before the Time Lord took hold of her hand and pulled her off towards the flight of stairs. They headed up them and along an equally dark corridor. Suddenly the couple heard a distant screech and flapping of wings. "You heard that right?" she asked the Doctor.

"Yeah I did", he confirmed "come on". He tightened his grip on Alyssa's hand and they hurried down the corridor towards the noise.

In another corridor saw Sarah Jane pelting down it, desperate to get away from whatever was making the screeching. She stopped at a door at the end of the corridor. Glancing behind her, she opened the door and backed inside. After pulling the door closed, the woman slowly turned around and her mouth dropped open when she saw the TARIDS!

Reaching back, she opened the door and backed out. The TARDIS is here. If the box is here then that means…

"Hello, Sarah Jane", a male voice sai behind her. Sarah Jane turned around to see teachers John Smith and Alyssa Palmer. The woman knew that 'John Smith' was none other than the Doctor.

"It's you", Sarah Jane breathed "Oh…Doctor…" a smile starts to spread across her face as she edged towards the pair "Oh, my God, it's you, it's…it's…you've regenerated".

"Half a dozen times since we last met", the Doctor told her.

"You look incredible", Sarah Jane remarked. Alyssa could feel her happiness…her relief. It didn't take a genius to work out that Sarah Jane Smith was a former companion of the Doctor.

"So do you", the Doctor countered.

"I got old", Sarah Jane stated "What are you doing here?"

"Well…UFO sighting, school gets record results, my girl couldn't resist", the Doctor said putting an arm around Alyssa's shoulders. Sarah Jane took note of this move. She would never have guessed when she met the pair earlier that there was something going on between the Doctor and Alyssa. At best guess the red head was his latest companion.

"Me? _You_ were the one who couldn't resist, dear", Alyssa lightly retorted.

"But you didn't exactly say no, love", the Doctor reminded her. Sarah Jane couldn't help but smile at the interaction. While it did sting a little, given that she'd though he was dead this whole time, she still felt happy. If anyone deserved a shred of happiness, it was the Doctor. Especially after everything he'd been through during her tenure as his companion.

"Good point", Alyssa conceded "what about you Sarah Jane? What brought you to the school?"

"The same as you", Sarah Jane answered. She looked over the Doctor again "I still can't believe it's you", she said. Suddenly they heard a scream. "Okay, now I can!"

The trio smile at each other before running down the corridor, almost colliding with Rose who was coming up from a converging corridor. "Did you hear that?" the blonde asked the Doctor and Alyssa before she noticed Sarah Jane "Who's she?"

"Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose", the Doctor said, introducing them to each other. Unlike with Alyssa, Sarah Jane's smile for the blonde wasn't genuine.

"Hi", Sarah Jane said "Nice to meet you" to the Doctor she added "You can tell you're getting older. Your assistants are getting younger".

"I'm not his assistant", Rose said outraged by the label.

"No?" Sarah Jane glanced at the Doctor who was standing there, scratching his ear looking uncomfortable "get you tiger".

"I think we should probably find the source of that scream", Alyssa suggested sensing how uncomfortable the Time Lord was at that moment.

"Yeah. That's a good idea", the Doctor readily agreed. He took Alyssa's hand and led her off down the corridor. Rose and Sarah Jane followed after them.

~Classroom~

"Sorry! Sorry, it was only me!" Mickey said when the four of them entered to see him surrounded by packages of something "You told me to investigate, so I-I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me". Alyssa moved over to him a placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, sensing that he was still a bit in shock by what happened.

The Doctor bent down to and picked up a packet to examine it. Rose blanched when she saw what was in the packets. "Oh, my God, they're rats", she breathed, disgusted "Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats".

"And you decided to scream", the Doctor said to Mickey.

"It took me by surprise!" Mickey argued.

"Like a little girl?" the Time Lord mocked. Alyssa shot him a 'you're not helping' look. Mickey felt bad enough as it is without the Time Lord teasing him.

"It was dark! I was covered in rats!" Mickey said indignantly.

"Its ok Mickey", Alyssa said "I don't blame you. I would've done the exact same thing". Mickey managed to crack a smile, glad that at least someone was defending him.

"Hello, can we focus?" Rose spoke up "Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?"

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons", Sarah Jane stated, slightly mocking the blonde "They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?"

"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that in years. What are you from, the Dark Ages?" Rose retorted. Alyssa frowned at the hostility she was getting from the pair of them.

"Anyway, moving on", the Doctor said quickly before either of them could say anything else. Sarah Jane and Rose crossed their arms giving each other the dirtiest of looks. "Everything started when Mr Finch arrived", the Doctor continued "We should go and check his office". He chucked the rat he is holding back at Mickey, who quickly dropped it.

* * *

"I don't mean to be rude or anything. But who exactly are you?" Rose asked as they walked.

"Sarah Jane Smith", Sarah Jane replied "I used to travel with the Doctor".

"Oh!" Rose said sounding a bit put out about finding out that there had been others who travelled with the Doctor before she met him. Then she realised that the Doctor had never mentioned any others that came before, not even Sarah Jane Smith. "Well he's never mentioned you", she added.

"Oh, I must've done!" the Doctor exclaimed hurriedly as the woman in question looked at him shocked that she was never mentioned, not even to another companion "Sarah Jane! Mention her all the time" he glanced at Alyssa "right, love?"

"Sorry dear, you haven't", Alyssa said somewhat reluctantly. Rose couldn't help but smirk triumphantly at the expression on Sarah Jane's face. She then walked off, the older woman following.

"What, not even once? He didn't mention me once?" Sarah Jane asked, the annoyance clear on her face.

"I better make sure they don't kill each other", Alyssa said to the Doctor and hurried after the two females.

Mickey hung back with the Doctor, a grin on his face as he looked at how uncomfortable the Time Lord looked "Ho ho! Mate! The missus, the friend and the ex. That's almost every man's worst nightmare", he said cheerfully before they followed after the three women.


	16. Coffee shop surprise

**Thanks to The Jabberwocky High Priestess, hadrianlopez1, Hexal, Geek. Lily, Jessica Johnston, DreamerJess, , Alvia the Ginger, kikola02, docwhox, Niki niknak, solitaryChampion, Celaena007, .18 for following/faving my story.**

 **Silverdeaf1977 (Guest): thank you! I'm really glad you like it.**

 **puppy24610: here's more! Sorry it took so long.**

 **Guest: here's the next chapter!**

"Are you seriously telling me he's never said anything about me?" Sarah Jane questioned.

"Nope", Rose said popping the p, still unable to keep the triumphant look off her face.

"I can't believe it", Sarah Jane said shaking her head "he forgot me".

"I doubt he forgot you Sarah Jane", Alyssa said gently "as for never mentioning you, he probably would've told us eventually. Its taken him this long to tell me about the Time War. But I'm sure you've got some interesting stories about your travels with him".

"Well, I might have a few…" Sarah Jane admitted.

"I'd love to hear them", Alyssa said. Hearing that she sounded genuinely interested, Sarah Jane suggested

"How about later?"

"Sure, sounds good to me", the red head agreed and the older woman smiled.

"Everything ok?" the Doctor asked tentatively as he and Mickey joined them.

"Yeah, everything's fine", Alyssa assured him.

"Good", the Doctor said, utterly relieved. They walked toward Mr Finch's office and as they drew closer, a frown appeared on Alyssa's face. She could sense something behind the door.

 _'Doctor, stop'_ she mentally called when the Time Lord went to unlock it with his sonic.

He glanced at her _'what's wrong?'_ he asked.

 _'I can sense something behind the door. And its not like what I'm getting from Mickey, Rose and Sarah Jane'_ Alyssa explained. The Doctor nodded. He knew what she meant by that. Whatever was in Finch's office, it wasn't human.

Rose glanced between the two of them getting the feeling like she'd just missed out on a conversation. But no words were exchanged, just looks. Unless they could telepathically talk to one another now. That did make her feel a little put out if that was the case as they could have conversations while she was in the room and not know it.

The Doctor cautiously stepped toward the door, unlocked it and pushed it open slightly. Strange noises from within made him look up. Several bat-like creatures were hanging from the ceiling. "No way!" Mickey said loudly turning on his heel and hurrying away. Sarah Jane, Alyssa and Rose follow at him. The Doctor closed the door quietly but the noise wakes up one of the bats.

~outside~

"I am not going back in there" Mickey declared as he was catching his breath "no way".

"Those were teachers", Rose breathed, shocked at the discovery. Alyssa rubbed her shoulder, picking up on how shaken up the blonde was over the finding of those creatures.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse", the Doctor explained "Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on!"

"You've got to be kidding!" Mickey protested when the Time Lord started toward the school.

"I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen", the Doctor told him.

"I might be able to help you there", Sarah Jane spoke up "I've got something to show you". She took the Doctor's hand and led him over to her car where she opened the boot to reveal K9.

"K9!" the Doctor said happily "Ali, Rose, Mickey, allow me to introduce K9. well, K9 Mark Three to be precise".

Rose and Mickey glanced at each other with an 'it's a tin dog' sort of expression. "Why does he look so… disco?" the blonde teen asked.

"Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge", the Doctor said, getting defensive over metal dog "What's happened to him?"

"What's happened to him?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, one day, he just…nothing", Sarah Jane said gesturing to K9.

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro", Sarah Jane replied "Besides, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone".

The Doctor stroked K9 "Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?" he cooed. Rose rolled her eyes while Mickey just stares at him. Alyssa, on the other hand just smiled. She could feel how delighted the Doctor was at seeing the metal dog.

 _'Old friend of yours?'_ Alyssa asked.

 _'Very'_ , the Doctor replied _'what do you think of him?'_

 _'Very adorable'_ Alyssa answered honestly. The Doctor shot her a grin, pleased that she liked K9.

"Look, no offence, but could you just stop petting for a minute?" Rose spoke up "Never mind the tin dog. We're busy!"

The Time Lord closed the boot with a grin still on his face. As soon as he did that, a giant bat-like creature flew past the moon, screeching. Alyssa glanced up at it but didn't see anything.

~Coffee shop~

Alyssa watched the Doctor and Sarah Jane from another table at the Coffee shop, a smile on her face as they interacted. She would've sat with them…the Doctor had wanted her too but she knew that this was a good opportunity for them to catch up and that was better if she wasn't present.

From the counter Rose was also eyeing the pair. Though she wasn't as content with it as Alyssa was. She may have had her ups and downs with the red head, but they were friends now. She knew how much the pair loved each other and she didn't want some former travelling companion of the Doctor's messing that up.

"She better not try anything", she mumbled.

"I highly doubt she will", Mickey said. Rose shot him a look and she was about to say something when the woman at the counter set a bag of chips down.

"Two quid, love", she said. Rose tore her gaze away from Mickey, forked over the money and picked up the chips before going over to the table where Alyssa was sitting. The red head glanced up at the blonde, feeling her concern.

"You ok, Rose?" Alyssa asked as the teen sat down with Mickey.

"I should be asking you that", Rose countered "you ok with that?" she nodded over to the Doctor and Sarah Jane.

"I'm fine with it", Alyssa replied "but I'm sensing that you're not".

"That's because I'm not. You guys are together and things are going really well…then _she_ shows up", Rose said glaring at Sarah Jane's back "I just don't want her to mess things up".

Alyssa reached across, placing a hand over the blonde's hand "don't worry, she won't", she assured her.

"How do you know?" Rose asked.

"Isn't obvious? She's psychic", Mickey said in a joking manner.

"You're not wrong there Mickey. I _am_ psychic", Alyssa said making the man stare at her.

"Seriously?" Mickey asked "you're really psychic?"

Alyssa nodded "yep", she confirmed.

"I didn't know that", Mickey said. He glanced at Rose "did you know?"

"Of course I did", Rose answered "you really think that we've been travelling together for some time and I didn't know?" she shook her head with a smile "honestly, Mickey".

"Well how am I supposed to know!" Mickey said "its not like you guys keep me in the loop or anything".

"Good point Mick", Alyssa said though she was looking toward the window, seemingly distracted.

"Ali?" Rose asked.

"I'll be right back", Alyssa said and got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" the Doctor questioned when Alyssa moved past his table.

"Outside", the red head replied.

"Want some company?" the Time Lord asked, ready to move if the answer was yes.

Alyssa shook her head "no, I'm only going to be a minute", she answered.

"Ok", the Doctor said. He watched his girlfriend leave the coffee shop before he turned back to Sarah Jane. Alyssa walked out into the street, looking up at the rooftops. She knew that one of those bat creatures was there, she could feel it.

The young woman froze when she spotted Mr Finch and one of those creatures on one of the rooftops. "Get her", Finch ordered the creature.

It shrieked and swooped off the rooftop, toward Alyssa. She let out a small scream, alerting the group inside the coffee shop. The Doctor darted outside to see one of the creatures suspended in mid-air, Alyssa standing there with her hands out as if to protect herself. Then it was flung away, high into the sky and the young woman collapsed.

"Ali!" the Doctor exclaimed rushing over to her. She was unconscious but breathing.

"Ok, is anyone going to explain what the hell just happened?" Mickey asked having seen it all when he, Rose and Sarah Jane followed after the Doctor "was that part of her psychic powers?"

Rose ignored him and crouched beside the Doctor "is she going to be ok?" she asked tentatively.

"I don't know", the Doctor answered honestly. He had no idea what kind of toll using her newly acquired powers had on her body. But if what he saw was any indication, he didn't want her to use them at all. His hearts wouldn't be able to take it if she collapsed like that again.


	17. Krillitane attack

**Thanks to LoveBuckyAndHawkeye, sashahailee, mizukiaichan1, Noxy the Proxy, Daft Neko, for following/faving my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thanks! Here's another update. Sorry it took so long.**

 **Faery66: Here's more!**

"Any change?" Sarah Jane asked as she entered the bedroom.

"Afraid not", the Doctor replied, not taking his eyes off of the red head laying in the bed, his hand clasped carefully around hers.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did she manage to do that, push the Krillitane away without even touching it?" Sarah Jane questioned.

"She's got psychic abilities. The most recent of which being able to telekinetically push things away", the Doctor explained "and I had no idea she was going to collapse like that".

"Had she not used it before?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Not really. This would be the first time", the Doctor replied "the first and the last. I just…can't stand seeing her like this". Sarah Jane could tell by the tone in his voice how much this pained him to see Alyssa unconscious. _He really loves her_ she thought.

"Let me know if you need anything", Sarah said and the Doctor nodded. The woman then left him alone to continue his vigil.

It was early hours of the morning when Alyssa started to wake. "Doctor?" she said looking up at him, blearily.

"Hey Ali. How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked.

"Very…drained", Alyssa replied "that was not fun", she admitted trying to sit up. The Doctor moved to help her, shifting some pillows behind her back. "How long was I out? And…" she looked around the room confused "where are we?"

"We're at Sarah Jane's home", the Doctor answered "she's letting us stay the night. And you were out for several hours".

Alyssa frowned, sensing his distress. "Whats wrong?" the red head questioned.

"It's nothing", the Doctor said waving her off.

Alyssa placed a hand over his "Doctor, I know what your feeling", she said gently "so whats wrong?"

"Seeing you collapse like that…it pained me. And my hearts wouldn't be able to take it if happened again. So please promise me you wont use your powers", the Doctor said.

Alyssa wanted to argue about it but due to the emotions she was picking up from him, she decided against it. "Ok, I promise", she conceded.

"Good", the Doctor said. Seeing that she was about to fall asleep sitting up, he moved the pillows and laid her down.

"Could you lay down with me?" Alyssa requested "please?"

"Sure", the Doctor said. He tugged off his converse and suit jacket, making sure to loosen his tie too before sliding under the covers next to his girlfriend.

* * *

Alyssa watched from the front door as Sarah Jane's car drove away, shaking her head as she did so. She couldn't believe the Doctor was making her stay behind! She'd tried to argue with him but he was pretty adamant that she would be much safer at his former companion's home than at the school. It didn't help her case that the others seemed to take his side too. She huffed in annoyance and closed the door, missing the large bat-like figure drop down onto a nearby rooftop.

The red head wandered into the front room and over to one of the bookshelves to see if she couldn't find something to read to keep herself occupied while she waited for them to come back. A smile appeared on her face as she spotted an Agatha Christie novel. She did like a bit of Agatha Christie, _Death on the Nile_ being one of her favourites. _The Orient Express_ wasn't too bad either. She had never guessed that they all were involved in the murder when she first read it.

The book on the shelf was _A Murder Is Announced_ , not a bad story in her opinion. Alyssa carefully plucked it from the shelf, settled down on the sofa and started to read. She had just literally got to the part where everyone had gathered at Little Paddocks for this supposed 'murder', when she felt it. Something was outside the house. Something not human.

The young woman looked up from her book and gasped upon seeing a Krillitane outside the window opposite! She let out a small scream as it smashed through the glass, throwing herself off the sofa to avoid any flying shards. Alyssa quickly flung her hand out, shoving the creature backwards with a psychic blast. She then scrambled to her feet and bolting out of the room, making a beeline from the kitchen. She really, really hoped that the Doctor had left that container behind.

"Thank god!" the red head breathed spying small container on the table. Alyssa snatched it up and spun around only to see the Krillitane's large form lumbering toward her. She threw it at the creature. The container broke open, spilling the oil. The Krillitane screeched, stumbling backward, its skin smoking. Alyssa watched by the table as it burst into flame, flinching slightly as it did so. Within moments it was a pile of ash on the floor.

 _Better clean this mess up_ Alyssa thought and started to searching for a dustpan and brush or hoover. It took her a good few minutes to find one and once she did, she started to clean up. After getting rid of all the ash, she tackled the bits of broken glass in the living room. She was still cleaning up when her ears picked up the sound of the TARDIS outside.

The young woman stood up and rushed out of the house, hugging the Doctor the moment he exited the box. "Hello to you too", the Time Lord said patting her on the back. When he moved away, he noticed that she had some blood on her hand. "What happened?" he asked, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket and gently started to clean her palm.

"I must've cut it on some glass while I was cleaning up", Alyssa replied "one of the Krillitanes broke in, tried to attack me".

"Are you ok? Did it hurt you?" the Doctor asked quickly, pausing in his work to search her for any other injuries.

Alyssa shook her head "it didn't get a chance to before I turned it into a crispy bat with the oil", she explained "where's Rose and Mickey?" she asked when the other two hadn't made an appearance.

"Sarah Jane is bringing them back", the Doctor replied "now, lets get this cut properly cleaned up", he added gently pressing the handkerchief into her palm. "Sorry", he said when she winced. He then took her inside the house. The Doctor sat her down by the kitchen table and continued to clean the cut. Once he was happy it was clean, the Time Lord carefully wrapped her hand with a bandage.

"So…I'm guessing you stopped the rest of the Krillitanes", Alyssa said after a moment.

"Well, technically it was K9 who stopped them", the Doctor corrected.

"He didn't make it, did he?" Alyssa questioned, feeling the sadness coming from him. The Doctor didn't say anything, he just shook his head. Alyssa leant forward, resting her forehead against his. No words were necessary, she knew what it was like to lose someone.


	18. SS Madame de Pompadour

**Thanks to NoxNightKing, Lighthrow, Caitlin600, salsas100, oxenfrees, timano, musicalanime99, zetasa, ElemenTalia, marissaiswholocked1011, femke98, Reader1005, Mizzuki, RisikaKiisu for following/faving my story.**

 **NicoleR85: thanks!**

Rose walked into the jacuzzi room and saw Alyssa already there. "Looks like you read my mind", she remarked, dropping her towel on to the floor and sliding into the bubbly water next to the red head "Wait, can you read minds?" Rose asked. As much as she liked Alyssa, she didn't particularly want her routing around in her mind.

"The only person's mind I can read is the Doctor's", Alyssa assured her and the blonde relaxed at that "so how's Mickey settling in?"

"Fine", Rose replied and Alyssa glanced at her, sensing that there was something bothering her.

"But…"

"But I kinda wish it was just us three", Rose admitted "don't get me wrong I love Mickey I just…"

"You don't love him in the way that you used to", Alyssa finished.

"No, I don't", Rose sighed.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with having a change in feelings", Alyssa said softly "though maybe you should've spoken up a couple of days ago".

"Yeah, I should've done", Rose agreed "what should I do?"

"Give it a few more days so that Mickey can experience a little of what the universe has to offer before you talk to him", Alyssa suggested.

"That's probably a good idea, wouldn't even know what to say", Rose said.

"The truth always helps even if it hurts", Alyssa told her and Rose nodded.

"So how are things going between you and the Doctor?" the blonde asked, changing the subject.

"It's going really well", Alyssa answered, not minding that fact that Rose had changed the subject "you can't tell him that I told you this but… he's started to telepathically flirt with me".

Rose let out a squeal, clapping a hand over her mouth "that's so cute!" she exclaimed "is he doing it now?" she asked. Alyssa shook her head.

"No", she said "or at least I don't think so. I've managed to find a way to block him from my mind whenever I want so that our girl chats stay private".

"Good", Rose said "So…what kind of things does he say?"

"He tells me how much he loves me. And that I'm beautiful", Alyssa replied "He also once told me that I'm the only girl in the world for him".

Rose squealed again "that's so adorable! He's got it so bad for you", she proclaimed.

"So have I", Alyssa admitted.

"You don't think you can use some psychic mojo to find me a decent guy?" Rose asked, half hopeful.

Alyssa gave her an apologetic look "Sorry Rose, my 'psychic mojo', as you put it doesn't work that way", she answered "but when we do find a decent guy for you, I can make sure he won't do anything to hurt you".

"Really? You'd do that?" Rose questioned, eyes shining.

"That's what friends are for", Alyssa stated "I know we may have had a little rocky start but now I wouldn't trade you for anything".

Rose hugged Alyssa, splashing her in the process "I wouldn't trade you for anything either", she said.

* * *

The TARDIS appeared in an abandoned room and when the door opened, the Doctor was the first one out. He was then followed by Alyssa, Rose and Mickey. "It's a spaceship. Brilliant!" Mickey said happily as he stepped out of the TARDIS "I got a spaceship on my first go!"

"Doesn't look like anyone's home", Rose commented "Ali, can you sense anyone?"

The red head closed her eyes for a second and reached out with her powers "Nope. No one's here", she informed them. Mentally to the Doctor, she added _"There is a very faint sense on this ship. I can't pinpoint where though"_.

 _"I'll do a quick scan to make sure it's nothing dangerous"_ , the Doctor assured her.

"So, what's the date? How far we gone?" Rose asked as the Time Lord went over to a control panel in the center of the room.

"About three thousand years into your future, give or take", the Doctor replied. He pulls on a switch which turns the lights on. The humans looked up in awe as the roof gradually opened into a window showing them a spectacular view of the stars.

"51st century. The Diagmar Cluster. You three are a long way from home. Two and a half galaxies", the Doctor explained, moving over to Alyssa and wrapping his arm around her waist.

 _"I'm not a long away from home"_ , she said quietly, making the Doctor look at her _"my home is with you and the TARDIS"._ The Time Lord smiled and then softly kissed her.

 _"I love you"_ , he proclaimed.

 _"I love you too"_ , Alyssa said. Rose smiled at the pair before turning back to Mickey.

"Mickey Smith meet the universe", she said "see anything you like?"

"Its so realistic!" he exclaimed.

The Doctor went back over to the control panel. The Lord rummaged around the control panel, picking up bits of various equipment looking rather unimpressed. "Dear me, had some cowboys in here! Got a ton of repair work going on", the Doctor said causally chucking down the piece in his hands casually as he notices a screen with a diagram. Alyssa went to have a look as did the other two humans. "Now that's odd. Look at that. All the warp engines are going...full capacity! There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe… and we're not moving"

 _"Any other life signs?"_ Alyssa queried.

 _"None that the scans picked up"_ , he replied.

"So where'd all the crew go?" Rose asked. The Doctor leant forward and tweaks some knobs on the control panel.

"Good question. No life readings on board", he replied looking at the screen.

"Well, we're in deep space. They didn't just nip out for a quick fag", Rose joked.

"No, I've checked all the smoking pods", the Doctor said not getting the fact that Rose was joking. Alyssa shot a look at Rose, sensing her amusement at the Time Lord's obliviousness to her joke.

The Time Lord suddenly sniffed the air catching a whiff of something cooking. "Can you smell that?"

The three humans smelled the air as well "Yeah, someone's cooking", Rose agreed.

"Sunday roast, definitely", Mickey added. Alyssa highly doubted that someone was cooking a Sunday roast on a seemingly abandoned ship.

The Doctor presses something else and a door behind them slid open. The four walked through to see part of a wall and floor with 18th century décor.

"Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship. Eighteenth century! French", the Doctor said using his sonic on the ornate fireplace "Nice mantle. Not a hologram. It's not even a reproduction. This actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double sided".

Alyssa touched the fireplace and frowned. "What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"I can sense someone behind here…" she crouched down and peered through the fire "hello", she greeted when a young blond haired girl appeared on the other side.

"Hello", the girl responded.

"What's your name?" Alyssa asked as the Doctor crouched down next to her.

"Reinette", the girl replied.

"Reinette, that's a lovely name. I'm Alyssa ", Alyssa said introducing herself.

"Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?" the Doctor asked.

"In my bedroom", Reinette replied.

"And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?" the Doctor questioned.

"Paris, of course!" Reinette answered wondering why he'd asked that.

"Paris, right!" the Doctor said nodding as if it should've been obvious.

"Monsieur, Madame, what are you doing in my fireplace?" Reinette enquired.

"Oh, it's just a routine fire check…" Alyssa raised a brow at the Doctor's answer "Can you tell me what year it is?" he asked.

"Of course I can. 1727", Reinette replied.

"Right, lovely!" the Doctor said happily "One of my favourites… August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire".

"Goodnight Reinette", Alyssa said politely.

"Goodnight Monsieur, Madame"

"You said this was the fifty first century", Mickey said a little confused as Alyssa and the Doctor stood up.

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe", the Doctor reminded him "I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink".

"What's that?" Mickey asked wondering if it was a term that he should know now that he was travelling with them.

"There's no such thing", Alyssa replied "he made that term up".

"I did not", the Doctor said "it is a term". However, when Alyssa shot him an incredulous look, he amended it "Ok, I did make it up".

"I know", the red head said.

"And on the other side of the magic door is France in 1727?" Rose asked.

"Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too", the Doctor remarked.

"She was speaking English, I heard her!" Mickey cried.

"That's the TARDIS. Translates for ya", Rose explained putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Even French?!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Yes Mickey even French", the Doctor said. Alyssa swatted him on the arm.

 _"You're being rude"_ , she mentally scolded.

 _"Well, I'm not ginger, love"_ , the Doctor countered. He moved closer to the fireplace and checked it over. "Ah, gotcha!" he cheered as he kneed the side of it, causing the fireplace to rotate.

"Doctor!" Rose called after him. but there was nothing that she or Alyssa or Mickey could do except watch the Time Lord disappear behind the into the room behind the fireplace.


	19. Time Window

**Thanks to Princess of the dark and light, Karasu1809, Ryane, firelily002, wolfgirl880, wolfgirl232323, livesinasong13, larayray132434, Senhorita Pian, Sadie Pearce for following/faving my story**

 **NicoleR85: thanks!**

 **Savethemadscientist: you'll have to wait and see if the Doctor goes back behind the fireplace or the second time on his own.**

"Now what do we do?" Rose asked, turning to Alyssa.

"We stay here until the Doctor comes back", Alyssa replied. They didn't have to wait long for the fireplace to swing back around revealing the Time Lord in question and a creepy looking figure dressed in what appeared to be clothes based on the era Reinette was in. The Doctor ran over to the wall, grabbed a gun-like object and sprayed its contents all over the figure. It convulsed on the spot before freezing completely.

"Excellent! Ice gun!" Mickey said, appreciatively.

"Fire extinguisher", the Doctor corrected, throwing the fire extinguisher to Rose, who catches it.

"Where did that thing come from?" she asked.

"Here" the Doctor replied.

"But it looked likes it belongs in the 18th century", Alyssa remarked, eyeing the figure without getting too close.

"That's because it's a disguise", the Doctor explained.

"Rather creepy if you ask me", the red head stated.

The Doctor pulled off the robot's wig to reveal a plastic egg shaped head containing ornate clockwork mechanism "Oh, you are beautiful!" he exclaimed, he glanced at Alyssa "though it got nothing on you, love".

"Nice save", Rose muttered.

"You know, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you" the Doctor got out his sonic "But that won't stop me" Before he could however, the robot teleported away "Short range teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board".

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Don't go looking for it!" the Doctor said sternly "I'm going to check on Reinette. Do you want to come?" he asked Alyssa.

She shook her head "I'm going to stay here with Rose and Mickey", she replied.

"Alright", the Doctor said "Just…stay here". The trio watched him disappear with the fireplace. Rose glanced down at the fire extinguisher in her hands.

"Rose we're supposed to stay here", Alyssa said, knowing that she was planning to go find their mystery friend. Rose just looked at her "No, we're not looking for it" the read head insisted and the blonde didn't say anything, she just kept looking at her "ugh fine!" Rose smiled.

Mickey glanced between the two them, confused "what just happened?"

"We're going to be looking for the creepily dressed robot", Alyssa replied "better grab another fire extinguisher". Mickey took one from the wall and the trio took off.

~...~

"Are you ok?" Rose asked Alyssa as they walked, Mickey doing Indiana Jones style drop-and-roll in front of them.

"No, something doesn't feel right", Alyssa replied "I'm sensing people with us".

Rose looked around sharply but didn't see anyone "Can you sense ghosts?" she questioned.

"No", Alyssa answered "at least I don't think so". Suddenly Mickey let out a squeak, gaining their attention.

"There's an eye in there", he said "a _real_ eye". He and the two females watched the eye retreat back into the wall.

"Can you hear that?" Rose asked, her ears picking up a faint heartbeat.

"Yeah, I can", Alyssa replied. Rose went over to a small circular cover in a bulkhead and tried to pry it off but it was too hot. "Let me", Alyssa said and Rose moved away to allow her to open it with her new powers, revealing a human heart.

"Oh my god", Rose gagged "that's a human heart".

 _Was this what I was sensing? Human parts inside the walls?_ Alyssa thought, disgusted. "Really wish I was sensing ghosts", she muttered, closing the cover. She, Rose and Mickey then left the eye and heart behind.

"Maybe it wasn't a real heart", the black man said hopefully.

"Of course it was a real heart", Rose said.

"Is this normal for you? Is this an average day?" Mickey asked looking around.

"I'm afraid Mickey there aren't any average days when you start travelling with the Doctor", Alyssa told him. They stop by a window with a view into a luxurious 18th century room.

"It's France again. We can see France", Mickey stated.

"I think we're looking through a mirror", Rose remarked.

"That's exactly what it is", Alyssa confirmed.

"Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?" Mickey asked when three men entered, one more fancily dressed than the other two.

"The King of France", the Doctor replied at the same time as Alyssa.

"Oh, here's trouble. What have you been up to?" Rose asked turning to him.

"Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat…", the Doctor replied "picked a fight with a clockwork man…" a horse made a noise around the corner "Oh, and met a horse" she said when Arthur whinnied from around the corner.

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" Mickey questioned eyeing it as it came into view.

"Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective", the Doctor said.

"Mickey makes a good point Doctor", Alyssa said "its highly unusual to see a horse on a spaceship. So is this", she nodded to the window.

"This isn't the window I've found. They're all over the place on this ship", the Doctor said "gateways into history. But not just any old history…" and older version of Reinette entered the room "hers. Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the 51st stalking a woman from the eighteenth. _Why_?"

"Who is she?" Rose asked.

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived", the Doctor answered.

"So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?" Rose questioned.

"No, Reinette becomes the king's mistress soon after the Yew Tree Ball", Alyssa explained.

"Oh, I get it. Camilla", Rose said. She and Mickey both laughed at that.

"I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball" the Doctor said after the king left "In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title. Madame de Pompadour".

"The Queen must have loved her", Rose commented as Reinette checked her reflection in the mirror/window.

"Oh, she did. They get on very well", the Doctor informed them.

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Mickey asked surprised.

"France. It's a different planet", the Doctor shrugged. He stiffened when he heard the tell-tale ticking of a clock. The Doctor snatched the fire extinguisher from Mickey and pushed the mirror around to step back into Reinette's world when she saw the clockwork robot in the room.

"Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?" the Doctor said lightly.

"Fireplace man!" Reinette cried.

The Doctor smiled at her before spraying the robot with the fire extinguisher causing it to freeze up. He tossed the fire extinguisher to Mickey when he approached with Rose and Alyssa. The robot starts to click and whirr loudly.

"What's it doing?" Mickey asked.

"Switching back on. Melting the ice", the Doctor replied.

"And then what?" Mickey questioned.

"Then it kills everyone in the room", the Doctor replied. The clockwork robot's arm shot out to grab the Doctor by the throat but he jumped back "Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself" the clockwork robot woman cocked its head but didn't answer "Order it to answer me", the Doctor said to Reinette.

"Why should it listen to me?" Reinette asked.

"I don't know", the Doctor replied "but it did when you were a little girl. Let's see if you've still got it Reinette".

"Answer the Doctor's question. Answer any and all questions put to you", the woman instructed the robot. It lowered its arm and answered the Doctor's question.

"I am repair droid seven"

"What happened to the ship, then?" the Doctor asked "There was a lot of damage".

"Ion storm. Eighty two percent systems failure", the robot explained.

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?" the Time Lord asked.

"We did not have the parts"

"Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts", Mickey said with a laugh.

"What's happened to the crew? Where are they?" the Doctor pressed.

"We did not have the parts", the robot repeated.

"Oh my god…", Alyssa breathed, her stomach rolling at what the robot was telling them. That along with the eye and heart they found…it was no denying it…the crew was used for parts in the ship. "They used the crew"

"It was just doing what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find" the Doctor added "No one told it the crew weren't on the menu" he turned to Rose "What did you say the flight deck smelt of?"

"Someone cooking…." Rose said quietly.

The Doctor turned back to the robot "But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?" he demanded.

"One more part is required", the robot answered.

"Then why haven't you taken it?" the Doctor asked. The robot jerked its head towards Reinette.

"She is incomplete", the robot replied.

"What, so, that's the plan, then. Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's 'done yet'?" the Doctor stated.

"Why her though?" Alyssa questioned "what does Reinette have that you need?"

"We are the same", the robot answered.

"We are not the same. We are in no sense the same!" Reinette protested.

"We are the same", the robot repeated. Reinette advanced, angry.

"Get out of here! Get out of here this instant!" she demanded and the robot teleports away.

"It's back on the ship. Rose, take Mickey and Arthur. Get after it. Follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does", the Doctor instructed.

"Arthur?" Rose asked raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"Good name for a horse", the Doctor replied.

"No, you're not keeping the horse", Rose said, exasperated.

"I let you keep Mickey", the Doctor retorted "Now go! Go! Go!" Mickey and Rose went back through to the ship.

"I'm going to go with them", Alyssa said "just to make sure they're safe".

The Doctor stopped her from going through after the others "please be careful", he said.

"I will", Alyssa promised, giving him a kiss "if anything happens I'll let you know", she tapped her temple meaning they'll stay in touch telepathically. The Doctor watched her disappear through the mirror, pushing back behind her.

"Can you sense the robot?" Mickey asked Alyssa as they walked, keeping their eyes open for it.

"No", Alyssa replied, shaking her head "but I could try". She closed her eyes and focused. Her eyes flew open a second later when she heard a shriek. Two droids had come up behind Rose and Mickey, jabbing them in the neck with needles, the pair slumping unconscious on floor. A third robot appeared behind and stuck Alyssa with a needle too.

 _"DOCTOR!"_ she managed to mentally scream before whatever was in the needle took effect and she was unconscious too.


End file.
